Die unendliche Horrorgeschichte
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Etwas ist faul in der magischen Welt. Seltsame Träume greifen um sich. Werden Sie wahr, oder kann das Trio den Spuk beenden, bevor alle den Verstand verlieren? – Eine Odyssee durch 1001 Klischee
1. Alle Jahre wieder

**Disclaimer: **Für dieses Kapitel sowie für alle folgenden gilt: Keine der Figuren, die aus den Büchern bekannt sind, gehört mir, und ich beabsichtige nicht, damit Geld zu machen. Schön wär's...

**Anmerkung:** Das hier ist ein Versuch, so viele Klischees und Absurditäten wie möglich aneinanderzureihen. Es gibt zwar sehr gut geschriebene klischeehafte Situationen - und es gibt ja auch nur eine begrenzte Anzahl möglicher Szenarios - aber lustig ist es eben häufig trotzdem.

* * *

**– Kapitel 1 –**  
**Alle Jahre wieder**

Es war September. Wieder einmal. Es war einer der letzten warmen Tage des Jahres. Dieses scheinbar nebensächliche Faktum kann zwar für den Moment vernachlässigt werden, wird aber später noch von einiger Bedeutung sein. Die Vögel segelten am wolkenfreien Himmel und die noch grünen Bäume wiegten sich leicht in einer seichten, erfrischenden Brise.

Während in der Muggelhälfte des uns wohlbekannten Bahnhofs in London alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging - abgesehen von einer Familie, die unangemessenerweise in denkbar schlechter Stimmung zu sein schien … ein hochroter, fettleibiger Mann, der wutschnaubend über Eulen wetterte, was einige verwunderte Blicke auf sich zog und ihn nur noch zorniger machte, ein sehr stämmiger, lauthals kreischender Junge, der eine Hand gegen seine rechte Gesichtshälfte preßte, eine knochige, panisch wirkende Frau im Gefolge - aber das ist eine andere Geschichte …

Nun, wie auch immer, nichts war ungewöhnlich an diesem friedlichen Tag. Bienen summten, Vögel zwitscherten, und ein Junge war dabei, mitsamt seinem riesigen Koffer und einem abgedeckten Käfig, unter dem äußerst suspekte Raschellaute hervordrangen, zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn durch eine Wand zu gehen. Dieser Junge hatte nicht nur eine Narbe, sondern auch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Gut gemacht, Hedwig", flüsterte er liebevoll und tätschelte der Schneeule den Kopf. Der Junge lächelte versonnen, als er an den in nicht allzu ferner Vergangenheit liegenden Wutanfall seines Haustieres dachte.

Als er schon fast durch die Mauer verschwunden war und sich in Sicherheit wiegte, löste er eine unheilvolle Kette von Ereignissen aus, beginnend mit einem gelösten Schnürsenkel, der in einem Stolpern resultierte, woraufhin der Junge versuchte, sich an der Abdeckung des Käfigs festzuhalten. Dies gelang auch, allerdings konnte er sogleich wie in Zeitlupe beobachten, wie sich das Tuch in den Rollen des Gepäckwagens verhedderte und ihn abrupt stoppte, was den Jungen veranlaßte, ausgesprochen unelegant mit besagtem Gepäckwagen zusammenzustoßen, was wiederum den Koffer und den Käfig scheppernd zu Fall brachte. Er versuchte, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, gab dem Wagen einen verzweifelten Ruck und stürzte sich ungraziös mit einem Hechtsprung vorwärts, um wenigstens schnell außer Sicht zu sein. Mit einer Bauchlandung erreichte er Gleis Neundreiviertel. Plötzlich wußte er, wie sich Onkel Vernon fühlen mußte, ständig kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt aus Angst, in einer "unnormalen" Situation gesehen zu werden. Andererseits … nein, es war ausgeschlossen, daß er mit seinem Onkel etwas gemein hatte.

Zuerst sollte er sich lieber über das aktuelle Problem den Kopf zerbrechen. Was, wenn ihn jemand gesehen hatte? Es würde Tumult entstehen, die anderen Schüler würden die Barriere nicht durchqueren können, der Zug würde nicht abfahren können, sie würden nicht rechtzeitig zum Schulbeginn in Hogwarts ankommen … Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus. Er würde ein ein Held sein. Sie würden ihn auf Händen tragen. Ooohh jaa. Sein Lächeln verblaßte. Oh ja. Er würde ein Held sein. Und dann würden sie ihn von der Schule werfen. Und er hatte nicht mal eine gute Entschuldigung.  
‚Oh, Verzeihung, ich hab leider ein klitzekleines bißchen Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen, als ich über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert und durch eine Wand gefallen bin?' Sehr gut. Es reichte nicht, daß man ihn für einen halluzinierenden Egomanen hielt. Harry Potter: der Junge, der unkoordiniert war. Er konnte schon die Schlagzeilen der Skeeter vor sich sehen. Er lauschte. Und ihm blieb das Herz stehen. Durch die Absperrung drangen gedämpfte Schreie, das Kind mußte direkt auf der anderen Seite sein, nicht mehr als drei Schritte entfernt.

„MAAMMMMIIIII! GUCK MAL! DA AN DER WAND!"

Er hielt den Atem an. Und atmete wieder aus.

„DA WAR EINE EULE!" „Ja, ja, Schatz", kam die beiläufige Erwiderung.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Fast war er ein wenig beleidigt. Da bot er eine bühnenreife Show mit seinem Stunt und was fiel diesem Kind auf? "Da war eine Eule", imitierte er das kleine Mädchen mürrisch. Mißmutig rappelte er sich wieder auf und blickte um sich.

Nach der vor Menschen wimmelnden Halle war die Stille nun überwältigend. Nur gedämpftes Gemurmel war durch die Barriere zu vernehmen. Der Kontrast war beeindruckend. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Er hatte ja unbedingt eineinhalb Stunden zu früh kommen müssen. Nicht, daß er nicht dankbar war, die Dursleys erstmal wieder los zu sein, und sie hatten ebenso eifrig zugestimmt, ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen, wie er darum gebeten hatte. Aber eineinhalb Stunden! Er war noch kaum mit dem Reinigen von Hedwigs Käfig fertig gewesen, als Dudley gegrunzt hatte, sie müßten gehen. Ehrlich. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Dudley wirklich zur Gattung Mensch gehörte oder ob er in Wirklichkeit ein schrecklich schiefgegangenes Experiment war, das irgendwie dem Verbot experimenteller Züchtungen entgangen war.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Trotz dieser verstörenden Vorstellung war er entschlossen, sich seinen Appetit auf Kesselkuchen nicht verderben zu lassen.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam. Wenn er es recht bedachte, war dieses Grunzen von Dudley das einzige gewesen, was er in diesen Ferien überhaupt zu ihm gesagt hatte. Harry konnte zwar nicht behaupten, daß er sich neuerdings von seinem Cousin in seiner Privatsphäre respektiert fühlte, aber wenigstens schien er ihm seit der Sache mit dem Dementor Angst einzujagen. Er wäre nie so vermessen gewesen zu vermuten, daß Dudley ihm womöglich dankbar sein könnte. Einen Vorteil hatte dieser Zwischenfall immerhin gehabt: Er hatte seine Ruhe. Harry gab sich alle Mühe, trübe Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren.

Der Zug stand schon da, die Türen waren aber noch geschlossen. Dennoch ließ er es auf einen Versuch ankommen und probierte aus, ob man schon einsteigen konnte. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er an einer der Türen zog. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß er etwas Verbotenes tat, obwohl ihm das ziemlich absurd erschien. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Anscheinend waren die Türen schon offen.

Vorsichtig trat er ein und wollte gerade um die Ecke zu den Abteilen biegen, als er unerwartet auf ein Hindernis traf. Er prallte schmerzhaft auf und fand sich Sekunden später auf dem Boden wieder. Während er sich bemühte, wenigstens einen Rest seiner Würde zu wahren und aufzustehen, rieselte ein im Licht schimmerndes Pulver um ihn herum zu Boden. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte er es schon in der Nase. Er nieste mehrfach, während er sich das Hindernis im Gang genauer ansah.

Er war mit einem untersetzten, kahlköpfigen Mann in Uniform zusammengestoßen. Verwirrt starrte er in das Gesicht des ebenso überraschten Mannes. Es mußte wohl der Lokführer sein. Harry hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, und er hatte sich schon einige Male gefragt, ob der Hogwarts-Expreß vielleicht selbsttätig fuhr.

„Bist wohl einer von den ganz Ungeduldigen, was?" Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Niemand kann hier rein, bevor ich nich fertig bin. Warte draußen, bis ich das Signal zum Einsteigen geb." Seine weiteren Äußerungen beschränkten sich auf undeutliches Gemurmel. „Sinnlos verschwendet … übereifrig … hinterherputzen …"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Harry drehte sich Mann um und fuhr fort, das zu tun, was er vorher getan hatte. Was immer das auch sein mochte.  
Harry stand sprachlos da und blinzelte. Schließlich fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und stieg wieder aus.

Nachdem er eine Weile unschlüssig herumgestanden und einen Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr geworfen hatte, entschied er sich, sich erst mal auf eine Bank zu setzen. Die Sonne sengte wirklich unerträglich, langsam fühlte er sich etwas schwindelig.

Er wünschte nur, Ron und Hermine würden bald hier sein. Er hatte sie die gesamten Ferien über nicht sehen können, weil Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, daß er bei seinen Verwandten trotz allem am sichersten war. Harry konnte dazu nur schnauben. Allein die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers hätten den Direktor eines besseren belehren sollen … Ron und Hermine waren währenddessen am Grimmauld-Platz gewesen. Aus ihren Briefen schloß er, daß irgend etwas sehr Wichtiges vorgefallen sein mußte. Genaueres hatten sie ihm aber aus den üblichen Gründen nicht sagen dürfen. Er brannte darauf, endlich eingeweiht zu werden. Im Moment sah es allerdings so aus, als könnte er nicht viel tun, außer zu warten. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er im Augenblick sowieso nicht aufstehen können, er begann sich plötzlich wirklich sehr ausgelaugt zu fühlen.  
Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich die Herbstsonne ins Gesicht scheinen …

Schneller als er erwartet hatte tauchten die übrigen Schüler nach und nach auf. Es ging auf Mittag zu, und die Temperatur wurde immer unerträglicher. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten über ihn. Er blickte auf.

„Harry!" quietschte Hermine und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er glaubte jedenfalls, daß es Hermine war. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte ihre Stimme erkannt. Aber das konnte sie unmöglich sein! Auf einmal schien ihn etwas zu überkommen. Je länger er sie ansah, desto sicherer war er, daß sämtliche höheren Hirnfunktionen kurz davor waren, ihn zu verlassen. Er fühlte sich etwas benebelt, als würde er auf Watte gehen, und seine niedersten Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle. Er setzte ein selbstsicheres, verführerisches Lächeln auf, wobei er nicht umhin konnte, sich zu fragen, woher er die Fähigkeit zu dieser Reaktion plötzlich hatte, während er sie von den Haarspitzen über die endlosen Beine bis zu den Zehen mit den lackierten Nägeln musterte.

Hermine kicherte und wurde leicht rot. Kichern war allem Anschein das einzige, wozu Hermine heute in der Lage war.  
Sie hatte sich über die Sommerferien erstaunlich verändert. Ihr ehemals buschiges, braunes, schulterlanges Haar war seidig und glatt und reichte ihr bis zur Taille. Und sie war blond. Harry entschied sich, daß ihm die Veränderung durchaus gefiel. Aber das war längst nicht alles. Hermine hatte sich offensichtlich entschlossen, mit ihrem Charakter auch die Kleidung zu wechseln und die beeindruckende Figur, die sie vor den Sommerferien noch nicht gehabt hatte, gebührend zur Geltung zu bringen. Er hatte weder einen so kurzen Rock noch ein so enges Oberteil je zuvor gesehen. Sie lächelte zuckersüß.

„Na, Harry? Gefällt's dir?"

„Hermine, bist du das?"

Hermine kicherte. „Natürlich, Dummchen." Sie kicherte aufs Neue.

„Ich dachte, du wärst ein langweiliger Bücherwurm. Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry. Die eigentlich offensichtliche Unhöflichkeit, die dieser Satz beinhaltete, schien ihr nicht weiter aufzufallen.

„Erinnerst du dich an meine Cousine? Die aus Amerika? Nein? Oh, ich hab sie wohl nie erwähnt. Ach richtig", sie kicherte wieder, „konnte ich gar nicht, ich hab auch erst vor zwei Wochen von ihr erfahren, als sie überraschend zu Besuch gekommen ist. Nun, sie hat mich im Sommer darauf gebracht, daß mein Leben deshalb so langweilig ist, weil ich so oft in der Bibliothek bin. Aber das wird sich jetzt alles ändern, ich werde die verlorene Zeit gutmachen und richtig Spaß haben. Mir ist so viel entgangen. Mir ist jetzt erst aufgefallen, wie viele süße Jungs eigentlich in Hogwarts rumlaufen."

Hier blickte sie träumerisch hinter Seamus Finnigan her, der zufällig in der Nähe vorbeiging.

„Jedenfalls hat mich meine Cousine darüber aufgeklärt, daß solche Sachen wie Persönlichkeit und Intelligenz unwichtig sind. Um Erfolg zu haben, brauchte ich erst mal was Gewagteres zum Anziehen, deshalb hat sie mich zum Shopping mitgenommen. Zum Glück ist es so warm, daß ich was Bauchfreies tragen kann, sonst wär mein neues Piercing ja ganz umsonst."

Sie warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und zupfte an ihrem Oberteil, bis es exakt so saß, wie es haben wollte, was bedeutete, daß der Ausschnitt ein bedeutendes Stück weiter nach unten rutschte.

„Und? Was sagst du?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Harry wischte sich unauffällig etwas Sabber vom Mundwinkel. „Siehst gut aus, Hermi", entgegnete er mit aalglattem Charme und wunderte sich dabei kaum mehr, wieso ihm seine extrem männliche, rauchige Stimme nicht eher aufgefallen war. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, den Stimmbruch bereits hinter sich zu haben, aber das hier war nicht das Ergebnis gewesen …  
Und seit wann hatte er für seine beste Freundin einen Spitznamen … Auf der anderen Seite … seine Zunge hatte ihretwegen schließlich auch noch nie auf dem Boden gehangen. Genau. Diese Gedanken schienen in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung ohnehin zu kompliziert für ihn zu sein, und er fühlte sich wieder irgendwie leicht und beschwingt, als sein Gehirn sich erneut abschaltete. Seltsam …

Hermine war selbstverständlich unterdessen nicht untätig und ließ ihren Blick anerkennend über Harry gleiten. Harry konnte ihr ansehen, was sie dachte. Sie schien zu bemerken, daß er im Sommer gewachsen war. Aus dem vor den Sommermonaten noch hageren Schuljungen war ein muskulöser, männlicher … nun … Mann geworden. Besonders stolz war er allerdings auf seine wie immer unordentlichen, rabenschwarzen Haare, die ihm heute besonders lässig in die Stirn fielen. Wieder lächelte er selbstzufrieden (und fragte sich, seit wann er das so gut konnte). Hermine blickte tief in seine smaragdgrünen, glitzernden Augen; sie sah aus als wollte sie darin versinken.

„Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus", flötete sie.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Draco Malfoy auf. Er marschierte schnurstracks auf Hermine zu, nachdem er Crabbe und Goyle befohlen hatte, sich in Luft aufzulösen, und säuselte in seinem verführerischsten Tonfall:

„Hey Süße, neu hier? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Ein heißes Teil wie du sollte sich wirklich nicht mit solchen Verlierern abgeben."

Damit legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, was auch sehr gut so war, denn Hermine hatte auf einmal Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen und lief dunkelrot an. Auch Harry war verblüfft. Wow, DAS war Draco Malfoy? Das Frettchen hatte sich gemausert. Das heißt, er hätte, würden Nager sich tatsächlich … Wie auch immer.  
Draco Malfoy war der Inbegriff eines griechischen Gottes. Sein einst spitzes Gesicht war einem markanten, sehr viel erwachsener wirkenden Äußeren gewichen. Sein seidig glänzendes, lose fallendes, engelsgleiches Haar (nie hätte Harry es für möglich gehalten, einmal solche Adjektive in Verbindung mit Malfoy zu erdenken), schimmerte in der Sonne, und durch sein enges T-Shirt zeichneten sich deutlich seine beeindruckenden Oberarme ab.

Er hatte sich offensichtlich in den Ferien spontan entschieden, daß Muggelkleidung seiner neu erworbenen Figur schmeichelte und trug dieser Erkenntnis nun Rechnung. Sehr zum Leidwesen seines Vaters, der es seinen Flüchen vom Rande der Szene her nach zu urteilen noch nicht verwunden hatte, daß sein einziger Sohn und Erbe nicht in Robe zur Abreise erschienen war, sondern es vorzog, seine Familie zu entehren und seinen gesamten Stammbaum zu beschmutzen. – Dracos Vater …? Es mußte ihm wohl auf irgendeine mysteriöse Weise doch noch in letzter Sekunde gelungen sein, sich dem Justizvollzug zu entziehen.

Harry schluckte. Zurecht. Denn Hermine schien ebenfalls mit ihrer Musterung dieser veelaähnlichen Erscheinung fertig zu sein sein und lächelte nun. Während Harry noch verwirrt und eifersüchtig auf den hungrigen Blick reagierte, den Hermine Draco Malfoy schenkte, war der bereits einen Schritt weiter. Er hakte sich bei Hermine ein und führte sie in den Zug.

„Was hast du im Sommer so gemacht?" begann Hermine in lockerem Plauderton eine Konversation mit ihrem Erzfeind.

„Ich hab natürlich Quidditch trainiert. Wo sonst, glaubst du, hab ich diese Muskeln her, wenn nicht vom Sitzen auf einem Stück Holz? So, also wer bist du?"

Hermine kicherte, zur großen Überraschung der Anwesenden. „Aber Malfoy, ich bin's, Hermine Granger."

Malfoys Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Unmöglich!" Er erlangte seine Fassung jedoch schnell wieder. „Na, macht nichts. Gegen rein physische Beziehungen zu Minderwertigen hat die Gemeinschaft der Reinblüter nichts einzuwenden. Wird auch Zeit, daß du dein Potential nutzt." Und Malfoy schaute Hermine genüßlich in den Ausschnitt und bewunderte ihr Potential, während er weiter über sich redete.

Harry schüttelte sich. Es half. Er schien tatsächlich wieder in ganzen Sätzen denken zu können, jetzt da er allein war.

„HARRY!"

Harry drehte sich um. Ron rannte schnaufend auf ihn zu. Endlich.

„Bastard! Komm! In die Fresse!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ron hatte mit diesem Ganzer–Satz–Ding offenbar noch Probleme. Dann erkannte er, hinter wem Ron her rannte.

„Ron! Warte doch!"

Doch es war schon zu spät.

Ein völlig veränderter Ron hastete an ihm vorbei. Die Blicke, die ihm die weibliche Schülerschaft von Hogwarts nachwarf, waren bezeichnend. Doch diese Veränderungen hatten auch Nachteile, wie Ron buchstäblich am eigenen Leib feststellen mußte, als er mit seinen breiten, männlichen Schultern gegen die Kanten der Zugtür stieß und fluchte, bevor er sich von Neuem positionierte und den Zug seitwärts enterte.

Als Harry sich beeilte ihm zu folgen, sah er als erstes Hermine, in inniger Umarmung mit Malfoy. Ron schien paralysiert.

„Kluge Wahl, dich für mich zu entscheiden. Du kommst gerade Recht, Pansy geht mir ohnehin auf die Nerven. Ich fand ihr Mopsgesicht noch nie wirklich attraktiv. Nicht nachdem ich DICH in der vierten Klasse beim Weihnachtsball gesehen hab."

„Oh Draco …" Hermine kicherte. „Du warst immer so gemein zu mir, wie soll ich dir je glauben können, daß du mich nicht nur benutzt, um dich an deinem Vater zu rächen? Immerhin bin ich nur ein niederes Schlammblut …", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Hermine, Liebste, wie kannst du das denken?" rief er dramatisch, und in starkem Kontrast zu seinem eben noch selbstsicheren, vor Arroganz triefenden Ton.

Während Malfoy vor Hermine auf die Knie sank und ihre Hände ergriff, stellte sich bei Harry langsam ein surreales Gefühl ein. Irgend etwas hier war sehr merkwürdig. Er blickte an sich hinunter. Warum war ihm sein enorm muskulöser Oberkörper heute morgen eigentlich nicht aufgefallen, als er in den Spiegel gesehen hatte? Hätte er das gewußt, hätte er Onkel Vernon gewiß einen besonderen Abschied bereitet.

Malfoy seufzte tief und zog damit wieder Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr nur als Schlammblut gesehen. Ich hab dich schon immer bewundert!" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, aber jedenfalls seit du du dich in der dritten Klasse gegen meine Tyrannei aufgelehnt und mich geohrfeigt hast. Das hat vor dir noch nie jemand gewagt."

Harry keuchte. Er hatte Malfoy nie für den masochistischen Typ gehalten.

Gerade als Hermine seufzte: „Oh, Draco, ich hab mich schon immer von dir angezogen gefühlt. Du bist der einzige, der sich intellektuell mit mir messen kann, Ron ist im Vergleich so … so … simpel gestrickt …", gab es einen Ruck, und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Hermine stolperte in Malfoys praktischerweise ausgestreckte, kräftige, überaus männliche, quidditchgestählte Arme und gemeinsam gaben sie den Worten „leidenschaftlicher Kuß" eine neue Bedeutung, während Ron, plötzlich wieder in Rage, in die liebliche Szene platzte und Draco Malfoy zum Duell forderte. Hermine schien ihre soeben wiedererlangte Eloquenz schon wieder verloren zu haben, denn sie giggelte nur vor sich hin. Der Zug begann immer stärker zu ruckeln. Trotz des unwirklichen Gefühls, von dem Harry beherrscht wurde, schien das Rütteln sehr real zu sein.

„Harry! Malfoy … in die Fresse …", hörte er Ron wie durch ein Rauschen hindurch grunzen, als Ron sich wie ein Berserker auf Draco Malfoy stürzte. Komisch, er hatte Ron gar nicht als so animalisch in Erinnerung …

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich benommen, alles um ihn herum wurde dumpf und verschwommen.

„Harry! … Harry … (kicher) … (grunz) … Harry …"

Das Ruckeln verwandelte sich in ein heftiges Schütteln und Hermines Gesicht sah plötzlich besorgt aus.

„Harry?" fragte sie und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Harry!"

Harry schrak plötzlich hoch und sprang von der Bank auf. Und schrie.

„Hermine? Du hast braune Haare!"

Hermine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Besorgnis an.

„Wie schön, daß du dich noch erinnerst, ich war immerhin zwei Monate weg. Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst ja aus …"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry verwirrt, „komisch, oder? Diese Veränderung ist mir heute morgen auch nicht aufgefallen."

Hermine blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich meinte eigentlich nur deine Hose, die ist am Knie ganz zerrissen. Ist dir was zugestoßen?"

Ron schaltete sich ein: „Hat Malfoy damit zu tun? Dieser Bastard, wenn ich den …!"

Harry erlebte ein sonderbares Déjà-vu. Er antwortete Ron jedoch nicht sofort, da ihn etwas anderes gerade stärker beschäftigte.

„Hast du dich eigentlich umgezogen, Hermine? Du hattest doch gerade noch dieses enge …" Harry ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, als ihm etwas klar wurde. Hermine errötete unter seinem prüfenden Blick, und Ron, den er gerade zum ersten Mal bemerkte, sah etwas mißgestimmt aus. Seine roten Ohren sprachen Bände.

„Ist was, Harry? Hör mal, geht's dir wirklich gut?" bohrte Hermine nach.

Sie schüttelte ihre braunen Locken aus ihrem Gesicht. Braun. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Haut, die nicht sonnengebräunt war, wie gerade eben noch. Hermine räusperte sich, als sein Blick deutlich unterhalb ihres Gesichts verweilte.

Harry schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verlegen.

„Ähhmmm. Doch. Alles bestens, nur … nichts."

Ron und Hermine sahen irritiert aus.

Jetzt da ihm alles einleuchtete, fühlte Harry sich verpflichtet, unnötigen Ärger zu vermeiden. „Nein, Ron, Malfoy hat nichts mit meiner Hose gemacht. Ich meine …" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, verzog er das Gesicht, aber Ron schien nichts zu bemerken. Um so besser. „Ich hatte wohl nur einen Albtraum", erklärte er. „Einen sehr anstrengenden …", fügte er hinzu, als ihn seine beiden besten Freunde noch immer mißtrauisch ansahen. Nach einem weiteren Kopfschütteln raffte er sich auf. Etwas schwindlig fühlte er sich immer noch.

„Ich erzähl euch das alles später. Jetzt kommt schon, wir sind fast die Letzten. Wir müssen ein Abteil suchen."

„Ja, bitte schnell. Ich will hier nur weg. Da hinten kommen meine Eltern", stöhnte Ron. „Meine Mutter verpaßt dir garantiert auch noch einen Abschiedskuß, wenn du dich nicht sehr beeilst. Sie hätte mich fast nicht gehen lassen, sie hat darauf bestanden, sich persönlich von deinem Wohlbefinden zu überzeugen. Da kommt sie, los, in den Zug! Ehrlich, ich bin sechzehn, und sie hat immer noch Angst, daß ich den Weg vom Bahnsteig ins Abteil nicht finde!" Ron grummelte weiterhin mißgestimmt vor sich hin, als er sich an die peinliche Szene von vorhin erinnerte.

Hermine, die das Geschehen zwischen Ron und seiner Mutter aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte, konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Hoffentlich würde er dieses unangenehme Gefühl bald loswerden.

Als Ron schließlich Hermines mühsam unterdrücktes Glucksen bemerkte, wechselte sie schleunigst das Thema. „Laßt uns da vorne einsteigen, da scheint was frei zu sein."

Und genau das taten sie dann auch. Dies sollte sich jedoch bald als Fehlentscheidungen herausstellen, was allerdings die kommende Zugfahrt nicht weniger spektakulär machen sollte …


	2. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig

**– Kapitel 2 –  
Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig**

Zu ihrer ungestörten Unterhaltung sollten die drei vorerst keine Gelegenheit haben. Leider bildete sich keine Schneise, als sie in den Zug stiegen. Im allgemeinen Gedränge war es nicht einfach, sich durch den schmalen Gang zu zwängen. Offensichtlich waren sie doch auf der falschen Seite des Zuges eingestiegen, denn sämtliche Abteile waren bereits voll. Erst im letzten Wagen fanden sie noch Plätze bei Parvati und Lavender. Harry erlebte ein neuerliches Déja-vu, als er auf dem einen Fensterplatz eine in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte, schlafende Gestalt sah.

„Ist hier noch frei?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Nach ihrem Marsch durch den gesamten Zug machte sich langsam aber sicher Verzweiflung bei ihm breit.

„Kommt rein", lud Lavender ein. „Ich glaub nicht, daß der was dagegen hat", fügte sie hinzu und nickte in Richtung des Unbekannten.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, er schlief schon, als wir gekommen sind", informierte Parvati. „Er hat kein Hausabzeichen auf dem Umhang, aber in Ravenclaw ist er nicht, sonst hätte Padma ihn bestimmt schon mal erwähnt. Er wär genau ihr Typ."

„Vielleicht ist er ein Austauschschüler aus Beauxbatons!" schlug Lavender vor. „Das würde passen …" Sie seufzte schwärmerisch. „Groß, dunkelhaarig und mysteriös … mit einem dazu passenden, klangvollen Namen. So was wie … Hmmm … Pierre Aurel, oder was in der Art." Sie war zwar Ron zugewandt, schien aber mitten durch ihn hindurchzusehen.

„Ja", stimmte nun auch Parvati ein, „sieh dir nur seine Haltung an, er ist mit Sicherheit ein phantastischer Quidditchspieler. Und erst seine rehbraunen Augen, in denen man die goldenen Sprenkel sieht, wenn das Licht im richtigen Winkel darauf fällt."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. Waren das nun Eigenschaften von Austauschschülern im Allgemeinen oder von französischen Austauschschülern im Besonderen?

„Der einzige „Austauschschüler", den Hogwarts seit Jahrhunderten gesehen hat, war Viktor Krum, und der war nun nicht unbedingt besonders gutaussehend. Stimmt's, Hermine?"

Hermine ignorierte die Frage augenrollend und betrachtete die Gestalt skeptisch. Vom Gesicht des Jungen war nicht viel zu erkennen. Er hatte dunkle Haare und trug einen gewöhnlichen schwarzen Umhang, der die Kleidung darunter gänzlich verdeckte und selbst auch keinerlei Hinweise auf Hauszugehörigkeit bot.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, ich habe ein Fach mit ihm zusammen, aber ich kann mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern."

„Du kennst ihn?" riefen Ron, Lavender und Parvati schockiert aus, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Laßt uns doch erst mal das Gepäck aus dem Weg räumen", versuchte Harry das Thema zu beenden, bevor Ron eine Möglichkeit finden konnte, Hermine in einen Streit zu verwickeln. Glücklicherweise hatte er Erfolg, Ron wechselte tatsächlich das Thema, während Parvati und Lavender abwechselnd verwunderte und neidische Blicke in Hermines Richtung warfen.

„Worum ging es nun eigentlich in deinem Traum?" fragte Ron eifrig, während er seinen Koffer verstaute. Harry seufzte, und Ron machte es sich bequem. Offensichtlich mußte sich Harry auf eine längere Erzählung einstellen.

Parvati und Lavender waren augenblicklich Feuer und Flamme und beugten sich mit verschwörerischer Miene vor. Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht so viel Glück, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Ähm …", begann er mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf die begierigen Freundinnen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte erst noch schnell die restlichen Hausaufgaben fertigmachen, bevor ich zu erzählen anfangen …"

„Harry!" Hermine war schieres Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Beeil dich, Harry, dann können wir dir vielleicht nachher mit der Deutung helfen." Und sie verabschiedeten sich, um Padma und ein paar ihrer Freunde einen Besuch abzustatten.

Harry seufzte erleichtert. „So … wo war ich?"

Ron grinste, als Hermine erleichtert in ihren Sitz sank. „Und ich dachte für einen Moment wirklich, du wärest immer noch nicht mit den Hausaufgaben fertig."

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich leicht. „Ja, nun, weißt du … Das war nicht, also, das war sozusagen nicht komplett erfunden …" Er lächelte nervös in Erwartung der Gardinenpredigt, die nun garantiert folgen würde. Aber er wurde enttäuscht.

Hermines Gesicht nahm lediglich einen resignierten Ausdruck an. „Ihr seid wirklich unverbesserlich", schnaubte sie und holte ein Buch hervor.

„Hey, was hab ich denn getan?" ereiferte sich Ron.

Während Ron und Hermine mit ihrem Wortgefecht beschäftigt waren, versuchte Harry sich zurechtzulegen, wie er seine Erklärungen am besten beginnen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, erst einmal sicherzustellen, daß es sich nicht um einen prophetischen Traum irgendeiner Art - wie verzerrt auch immer – handelte.

„Hermine?"

„Mhm?" Sie blickte von dem Buch auf, das sie zur Zeit als Hintergrundlektüre in ihrer Freizeit las.

„Hast du Malfoy heute schon gesehen?"

Hermine stand ein großes Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Er war am Bahnhof." Sie sah ihn mißtrauisch an. „Wie jedes Jahr zum Schulbeginn", fügte sie betont langsam hinzu.

„Und?"

„Und? Das Übliche." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie sich an den Zusammenstoß erinnerte. „Er hat Crabbe und Goyle als Rammböcke vorgeschickt, um seinen Weg zum Zug freizumachen! Ist das nicht unglaublich? Also -"

Eigentlich hatte Harry vorgehabt, das Gespräch unauffällig in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, aber offensichtlich funktionierte hier nur die Holzhammermethode.

„Wie sah er aus?" unterbrach Harry ihre Tirade.

„Wie bitte?" Hermine schien vorübergehend den Faden verloren zu haben.

„Findest du, er war … Irgendwie … anders als sonst? Äußerlich?"

Hermine sah verwirrt aus, und Ron, der gerade auf einem Stück Brot gekaut hatte, das ihm seine Mutter sehr zu seinem Leidwesen vorbereitet hatte, verschluckte sich derart heftig, daß es ganze zehn Minuten und Unmengen an Flüssigkeit brauchte, bis er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.

Plötzlich schien es Hermine zu dämmern.

„Harry", ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?" Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein gedankenverlorenes Stirnrunzeln. „Ich sollte mit Ginny reden … Aber Malfoy?" Sie beugte sich vor und machte Anstalten, ihm die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.

„Gesagt?" Jetzt war es Harry, der den Faden verloren hatte.

„Malfoy!" entrüstete sich Ron. „Harry, haben dich die Dursleys in den Ferien einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Und überhaupt, seit wann bist du. …" Er konnte es - was immer „es" war - anscheinend nicht aussprechen und gestikulierte wild, um Harry klarzumachen, was er sagen wollte.

Harry saß noch immer blinzelnd und verwirrt da. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob …" Er machte eine Pause, und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Ron! Ich würde doch nicht ausgerechnet IHN, wenn überhaupt … also, vielen Dank für deine gute Meinung!" Harry war sich sicher, daß er mit der Hitze, die sein Gesicht ausstrahlte, zum Schmelzen der Polkappen nicht unbeträchtlich beitrug.

Ron entspannte sich überaus erleichtert wieder.

Hermine war nun wieder irritiert. „Aber wenn du nicht deswegen gefragt hast, was wolltest du denn dann wissen?"

„Ich meinte nur … Findest _du_ ihn attraktiv?"

„Nun, Crabbe und Goyle sehen zweifellos unvorteilhafter aus, aber was heißt das schon. Und selbst wenn er leidlich gut aussieht, sein gehässiges Grinsen entstellt jeden normalerweise anziehenden Gesichtszug so sehr, daß er kaum der Rede wert ist", erwiderte sie in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall, wobei sie einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Ron warf.

„Hört sich an, als hättest du schon öfter darüber nachgedacht", warf Ron betont beiläufig ein. Der unheilverkündende Unterton fiel eigentlich kaum auf, aber Hermine kannte die Warnsignale.

„Ron, jeder, der des Sehens mächtig ist, würde dir sagen, daß Crabbe und Goyle an Unattraktivität kaum zu übertreffen sind. Daß Malfoy sich in solcher Gesellschaft positiv abhebt, heißt nicht, daß er gut aussieht. Und selbst wenn jemand ihn gutaussehend fände – ich vermute, Pansy Parkinson muß _irgend etwas_ in ihm sehen - hieße das immer noch nicht, daß ihn das auch _attraktiv_ macht. Dazu gehört einiges mehr. Noch Fragen?" fragte sie gelassen.

„Ja, allerdings!" rief Ron entsetzt. „Harry, was genau ist in deinem Traum passiert? Es muß schrecklich gewesen sein …", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine hinzu.

Harry nickte und begann mit einer minutiösen Nacherzählung der grauenhaften Ereignisse, die er hatte durchträumen müssen.

„Hattest du schon mal so einen Traum?" fragte Ron. „Du weißt ja, Träume zeigen einem manchmal geheime _Wünsche_ … Hat Trelawny nicht mal so was gesagt?" Jetzt da er sicher war, daß Harry kein geheimes Interesse an Malfoy hatte, machte es richtig Spaß, ihn damit aufzuziehen.

„Oh, genau, Ron! Du glaubst, Harry würde sich auch nur im Traum wünschen, daß ich mir das Hirn blondiere und du die Evolution rückwärts durchläufst? Das glaube ich kaum", erwiderte Hermine bissig.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Hermine zuzustimmen. Er konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, daß dieser Albtraum geheime Wünsche aus seinem Unterbewußtsein zutage gefördert hatte. Hoffentlich …

„Harry, Ron und ich müssen jetzt erst mal zu dem Treffen mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern. Wir reden später weiter. Komm schon, Ron, wir kommen noch zu spät."

Harry seufzte tief. Das schien er heute überdurchschnittlich häufig zu tun. Da ihm ohnehin nicht viel anderes übrigblieb, holte er seine Hausaufgaben heraus und machte sich an seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung heran.

Je weiter der Zug nach Norden vordrang, desto kälter wurde es. Von dem schwülen Sommertag war keine Spur geblieben. Als Harry irgendwann aus dem Fenster blickte, begann es bereits zu dämmern. Nun, vielleicht war auch nur die dichte Wolkendecke Schuld daran, daß es schon beinah dunkel war, obwohl es noch gar nicht so spät war. Wo blieben nur Ron und Hermine? Das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler konnte so uninteressant anscheinend auch wieder nicht sein. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich zurück. Wenn dieser Aufsatz nur nicht so entsetzlich unaufregend wäre …

ooOOoo

Harry schreckte auf, als er irgendwo eine Tür zuknallen hörte. Verwirrt und schlaftrunken blickte er um sich. Er mußte den Kopf gegen den Sitz gelehnt haben, denn dort befand er sich, als er von einem lauten Knall aus seinem Dämmerschlaf aufgeschreckt wurde.  
Es waren Ron und Hermine. Das Treffen den Vertrauensschülern mußte wohl zu Ende sein. Aber irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. Hermine lächelte unentwegt verzückt, wohingegen Rons Gesicht von einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln gezeichnet war. Das konnte nicht Gutes verheißen.

„Hey, schon alles vorbei?" fragte er bemüht gutgelaunt. Doch es half nicht viel, die Spannung in der Luft ließ sich fast mit dem Messer schneiden.

Hermine schien sich in Ekstase zu befinden.

„Harry, rate mal, was passiert ist!" rief sie aufgeregt. Bevor Harry jedoch antworten konnte, sprudelte es schon aus ihr heraus.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin! Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten! Professor McGonagall hat davon in dem Brief mit der Bücherliste gar nichts erwähnt, da lag nur noch ein kleiner Extraumschlag dabei, auf dem stand: _Am 1. September zu öffnen._ Diejenige, die ursprünglich vorgesehen war, ist nach Beauxbatons gegangen, um dort ihren Abschluß zu machen. Ihre Eltern sind umgezogen, weißt du. Und weil ich den besten Notendurchschnitt habe, den seit 264 Jahren jemand in der sechsten Klasse erreicht hat, hat man mich als Ersatz ausgewählt, das ist so eine Ehre. Obwohl ich erst in der sechsten Klasse bin, hat man mich ernannt! Harry! Was sagst du dazu?"

Harry konnte gar nichts dazu sagen. Er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und saß nur mit offenem Mund da. Hermine war Schulsprecherin? Wie war das möglich? Soweit er wußte hatte es noch nie eine Schulsprecherin aus der sechsten Klasse gegeben. Er befürchtete allerdings, daß Hermine es nicht allzu gut aufnehmen würde, wenn er fragte, wieso Professor Dumbledore sich spontan für eine so unkonventionelle Lösung des Problems entschieden hatte. Er kam zum Glück nicht in die Verlegenheit, etwas antworten zu müssen, denn jetzt entschied sich Ron, auch etwas beizutragen.

„Das ist nicht alles, Harry. Nicht wahr, Hermine?" Ron klang eindeutig verärgert. Was wohl jetzt noch kommen konnte, das diese ungnädige Reaktion von Ron provozierte?

„Willst du es ihm sagen, Hermine, oder soll ich?"

Hermines Freude verflog mit einem Wimpernschlag.

„Das hatte ich tatsächlich für einen Moment verdrängt."

„Beeindruckende Leistung, daß du das geschafft hast", fuhr Ron fort. „Malfoy ist auch Schulsprecher. Ist das zu fassen?"

Das konnte Harry nun in der Tat nicht fassen. Das mußte doch ein Irrtum sein. Mit welcher Begründung sollte Dumbledore das getan haben?

„Aber was ist denn mit dem zweiten Siebtkläßer, der es eigentlich werden sollte?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Konnte Dumbledore einfach so jemandem seinen Posten aberkennen, ohne daß der etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Und warum ernannte er gleich zwei Sechstkläßler? Und weshalb ausgerechnet Malfoy? Seit wann Malfoy unter den zwei Jahrgangsbesten sein …? Das wäre ja das erste Mal.

„Dumbledore will diese Ausnahmesituation nutzen, um die Verständigung zwischen den Häusern zu verbessern und das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl der verfeindeten Schüler zu stärken. Das ich nicht lache." Ron stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Aber das ist noch gar nicht das Beste. Anscheinend hat das Ministerium sich überlegt, daß Hogwarts langsam so baufällig wird, daß es für die Schüler zu gefährlich wird, darin zu leben. Deshalb muß _renoviert_ werden." Ron schnaubte spöttisch. „Nur wieder so ein Manöver, um Dumbledore unnötige Scherereien zu machen, wenn ihr mich fragt. Renovieren? Das Schloß ist von Unmengen von Schutzzaubern umgeben, aber Fudge hat Angst, daß jemand in einem Korridor verschüttet wird? Also bitte …"

„Was hat das mit Hermine zu tun?" wunderte sich Harry, der jetzt wirklich nur noch Bahnhof verstand.

„Ach ja, das." Ron schnaubte erneut. „In diesem Brief stand noch mehr. Ich zitiere:

_Es tut mir leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß Sie leider durch einige mißliche Umstände, die unerwartet aufgetreten sind, kein eigenes Zimmer zur Verfügung haben werden, obwohl das normalerweise zu den Privilegien der Schulsprecherin gehört. Sie werden sich ihr Schlafzimmer mit dem Schulsprecher teilen. Auf diese Weise können Sie sämtliche Probleme, die eventuell im Zusammenhang mit ihren Pflichten als Repräsentanten der Schülerschaft auftauchen könnten, ohne Zeitverzögerung klären. Diese räumliche Nähe wird hoffentlich auch zu mehr Einigkeit auf anderen Ebenen führen._

_Herzlichst und mit den besten Wünschen,_  
_Ihr A. Dumbledore, etc …_

„DAS IST DOCH UNGLAUBLICH!" Ron war im Laufe seiner Rede kontinuierlich lauter geworden, am Ende brüllte er, daß die Fenster klirrten.

„Jetzt beruhigt dich, Ron!" Hermine brüllte nun auch. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Malfoy mag ein Idiot sein, aber vielleicht bessert er sich ja, wenn er erst mal die Verantwortung des Schulsprechers trägt. Manche Leute wachsen mit ihren Aufgaben, weißt du?" schrie sie.

„JETZT SAG BLOß NOCH, DAS GANZE MACHT DIR GAR NICHTS AUS! BIST DU IRRE?"

Harry hätte sich liebend gern eingemischt, aber er grübelte immer noch darüber, wie es sein konnte, daß Hogwarts mit seinen Hunderten von leerstehenden Räumen auf einmal darauf zurückgreifen mußte, Betten doppelt zu belegen. Er wurde durch ein schrilles Kreischen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so schlimm! Sein Vater ist in Azkaban! Ohne Lucius' Einfluß denkt Draco vielleicht auch mal selber nach und plappert nicht nur alles nach, was ihm zu Hause eingetrichtert wird."

Ron war fassungslos. „ACH, JETZT IST ES SCHON _DRACO_? WANN SOLL DENN DIE HOCHZEIT SEIN? GEH DOCH ZU DEINEM _DRACO_ UND WERD GLÜCKLICH MIT IHM!"

Harrys Kopf begann zu pochen. Dieser Streit war sogar für Ron und Hermine absurd. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, um die beiden zum Einlenken zu bewegen, als Hermine in Tränen aufgelöst zur Tür stürzte.

„Ich dachte, ihr wärt meine Freunde", schluchzte sie. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ihr mich wegen so was einfach links liegen lassen würdet …" Mit einem Knall flog die Abteiltür hinter ihr ins Schloß.

„Harry!" Ron machte irritiert eine Pause. „Was ist denn hier los?" fügte er schließlich hinzu, sichtlich perplex.

„Entschuldigt", sagte Hermine, die plötzlich wieder rechts von Harry stand, „da war ein Windstoß, die Tür ist mir aus der Hand geflogen. Harry?" Auch Hermine klang nun verwirrt. Harry öffnete die Augen und erkannte, woran das lag.

Der dunkelhaariger Junge, der am Fenster gesessen hatte, war halb über ihn gebeugt und hielt die linke Hand erhoben, als hätte er soeben zum Schlag ausgeholt. Harry war so überrumpelt, daß er nur eins tun konnte: schreien.

Der Dunkelhaarige war davon wiederum so überrascht, daß er ebenfalls aufschrie und mit einem Satz zurückwich.

Er hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Entschuldige! Ich hab nur versucht, dich zu wecken. Du hast im Schlaf gemurmelt und angefangen, den Kopf so wild zu schütteln, daß ich dachte, du kriegst ein Schleudertrauma."

„Ähh … Danke … denk ich", stammelte Harry. Also war das alles tatsächlich ein Traum gewesen? Hermine und Ron waren gerade erst zurückgekommen? Was für ein Tag.

„Ähm, entschuldige …"

„Ja?" antwortete der Dunkelhaarige.

„Was hab ich denn gesagt?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Das Grinsen, das auf diese Frage folgte, war äußerst unheilverkündend. Harry wurde blaß. Wo waren eigentlich Parvati und Lavender gerade?

„Nun ja … Es ging um den Schulsprecher oder so was ähnliches."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. „Sonst noch was?"

Das Grinsen des Dunkelhaarigen wurde breiter. Harry schluckte. „Dann hast du nur noch gestöhnt und über Malfoy …"

„Was?" ertönte ein disharmonischer Dreiklang.

Der Dunkelhaarige auf dem Fensterplatz schüttete sich mittlerweile vor Lachen aus. „Nur Spaß …" keuchte er hervor.

„Na wunderbar, wenigstens einer amüsiert sich hier", grummelte Harry.

Hermine setzte wieder eine nachdenkliche Miene auf, als wäre sie zutiefst mit dem Ausknobeln eines Mysteriums beschäftigt.

„Was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte, haben wir nicht Arithmantik zusammen?"

„Alte Runen", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige lächelnd. „Frederick Kensington." Er reichte ihr die Hand, noch immer lächelnd.

Ron lief rot an und grummelte: „Na großartig, noch ein Fred, was für ein Albtraum …", doch während Harry das nicht entging, nahm Hermine anscheinend keine Notiz davon.

„Ah, richtig. Du bist in Hufflepuff, oder?"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Hufflepuff? Kein Wunder, daß Lavender und Parvati ihn nicht erkannt hatten. Sie behaupteten, Hufflepuffs hätten für ihre Ansprüche einfach nicht ausreichend „Esprit" und bewegten sich daher unterhalb ihres Radars.  
Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du Alte Runen für dieses Jahr wieder gewählt?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, sicher. Ich versteh nicht, wieso viele Leute alte Schriften so langweilig finden. Ich finde es faszinierend, mir vorzustellen, daß ich dieselben Zauber rezitieren kann, die die ersten Magier überhaupt auch schon benutzt haben. In Anbetracht einer so langen Geschichte fühlt man sich so klein, nicht? Fast wie wenn man die Sterne ansieht."

Hermines Augen leuchteten geradezu, als sie hörte, wie sich jemand für Alte Runen begeisterte.

„Glaubst du vielleicht, in diesen „alten Schriften" steht drin, was Harrys Träume bedeuten?" brummelte Ron mißmutig.

„Das war nur ein Traum, weiter nichts!" Harry fuchtelte zur Unterstreichung wild mit den Armen. Es war wahrscheinlich gar nichts, nur seine hyperaktive Phantasie. Dieser ganze Streß des vergangenen Jahres. Er wollte gar nicht erst wieder anfangen, daran zu denken, das hatte er im Sommer ausreichend getan.

Hermine war augenblicklich wieder bei der Sache und der offenbar seelenverwandte Hufflepuff vergessen. Sie sah etwas schuldbewußt aus, weil sie sich von ihrer Begeisterung hatte mitreißen lassen.

„Deine Träume scheinen heute aber außergewöhnlich lebensecht zu sein, Harry. Meinst du, das hat wirklich nichts zu bedeuten?" Sie warf nahezu unmerklich einen Blick auf seine Stirn, damit der Junge am Fenster nicht zu neugierig wurde. Harry verstand den Wink und schüttelte müde den Kopf. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Da steckt garantiert wieder Du-weißt-schon-wer dahinter!" rief Ron aus.

Harry blickte skeptisch aus dem Fenster. „Voldemort soll mir wirre Träume mit Malfoy als Hauptdarsteller schicken?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich zu Ron um. „Wieso sollte er?"

„Na, vielleicht will er dich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Und wenn du durch die ganzen realistischen Träume erst mal glaubst, du würdest dich für Malfoy interessieren, dann läßt du dich von dem ganz einfach auf Du-weißt-schon-wessen Seite ziehen!"

Harry und Hermine sahen Ron mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verwunderung an.

„Ron …", begann Harry. „Das ist einfach … So …"

„Einleuchtend?" schlug Ron vor.

„SCHWACHSINNIG!" brüllte Harry. Er hatte ernste Probleme, und das war alles, was seinem besten Freund dazu einfiel …

Hermine schien es für den Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Nein, jetzt warte doch mal, Harry!" Ron wollte offensichtlich so schnell nicht von seiner Theorie ablassen. „Wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, ist das gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Doch so lange Ron auch versuchte, Harry und Hermine von seiner Theorie zu überzeugen, sie ließen sich nicht davon abbringen, es unwahrscheinlich zu finden.

ooOOoo

Als sie abends im Schlafsaal ihr Gepäck verstauten und Harry mit einem genervten Blick Reste des seltsamen, glitzernden Pulvers aus seinem Umhang schüttelte, war er längst dazu übergegangen, an Ron so gut es ging vorbeizuhören.

Ron nieste.

„Hey, paß doch auf, wo du das Zeug hin schüttelst! Was ist das überhaupt?"

Harry beobachtete belustigt, wie Ron sich wie ein Hund schüttelte, um den Glitzerstaub aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen. Mit wenig Erfolg.

„Weiß auch nicht. Hat mir der Lokführer über den Kopf geschüttet. Das war noch bevor ihr gekommen seid. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich schon mal in den Zug setzen, aber Fehlanzeige."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber mach dir nichts draus. Das Zeug steht dir gut." Er grinste. „Du siehst aus wie Parvati, wenn sie ihr „Festtags-Make-up" aufgelegt hat."

Blitzschnell wich er Rons Hieb aus und zog sich, immer noch lachend, die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er zur Abwechslung mal erholsam schlafen würde.


	3. Rons Hochzeitsmarsch

**– Kapitel 3 –  
Rons Hochzeitsmarsch**

Ron hatte sich stundenlang schlaflos hin und her gewälzt. Jedenfalls kam es ihm vor wie Stunden. Irgendwann mußte er dann wohl doch kurz eingenickt sein, denn als er jetzt plötzlich aufschreckte, schien der Mond durch die Vorhänge ins Zimmer. Desorientiert blickte er sich im Schlafsaal um. Alle anderen schliefen fest. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gar nicht gut. Er rieb sich die Augen, aber das half leider auch nicht viel.

Ron stand auf und zog seinen Bademantel über, um in die Küche zu gehen und sich etwas zu Trinken und vielleicht einen Mitternachtssnack zu holen. Nein, definitiv auch einen Snack. Mann, er hatte vielleicht Hunger. Riesenhunger. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, daß er seit Wochen nichts gegessen hatte. Irgendwie so schwerelos …

Mit seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen öffnete er so geräuschlos wie möglich Harrys Truhe und lieh sich die Karte des Rumtreibers aus. Als Zusatzschutz hätte er zu gern auch den Tarnumhang mitgenommen, aber der tarnte sich gerade allzu gut, so tief Ron auch in der Truhe wühlte. Als er sich beim Auftauchen den Kopf am Deckel der Truhe stieß, was nicht unbeträchtlichen Lärm verursachte, mußte er die Suche dann endgültig abbrechen. Es mußte wohl oder übel auch so gehen.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er vom Weg abkam. Er befand sich in einem Korridor im vierten Stock, als er Schritte hörte. Alarmiert warf er einen Blick auf die Karte und sah sofort einen sich rasch bewegenden Punkt, der sich auf die Treppe zubewegte. Er war mit „Ginny Weasley" beschriftet.  
Was zur Hölle machte seine kleine Schwester hier? Er machte sich umgehend auf den Weg, um nachzusehen, was sie vorhatte. Der würde er was erzählen …

Es war eine Sache, wenn er mit Harry und Hermine nachts unterwegs war, schließlich hatten sie die Karte des Rumtreibers und außerdem Harrys Tarnumhang. Sie hatten Erfahrung und wußten, wo man aufpassen mußte und wann Snapes Patrouille begann.  
Aber Ginny war vollkommen hilflos. Sie traf sich doch wohl nicht mit irgendeinem Jungen? Sie war erst fünfzehn, um Himmels Willen! Wie konnte sie so bescheuert sein, so ein Risiko einzugehen? Filch und Snape lauerten überall! Und dann erst diese verdammte Katze!

Die Richtung, die Ginny eingeschlagen hatte, war äußerst verdächtig. Er folgte ihr bis ins Kellergeschoß, wo sie anstatt zur Küche zu gehen, wie er gehofft hatte, um eine Ecke bog und tiefer in die Kerker hinabstieg. Er konsultierte zur Sicherheit erneut die Karte, bevor er ihr dorthin folgte. Und erstarrte.

Direkt vor Ginny befand sich ein weiterer Punkt – Draco Malfoy. Er beobachtete fassungslos, wie die beiden Punkte sich trafen. Sie waren nicht weit von Ron entfernt, aber entgegen seinen Erwartungen konnte er rein gar nichts hören. Keine Flüche, keine Zaubersprüche, einfach nichts.

Vorsichtig pirschte er sich näher heran und blieb hinter der nächstgelegenen Biegung stehen. Was er dort hörte, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Also, hier bin ich. Was sollte die geheimnisvolle Nachricht heute nachmittag? Was willst du, Malfoy?" zischte Ginny.

„Ts, ts. Das ist aber nicht die Art, mit seinem Zukünftigen zu sprechen …"

Ron verschluckte sich. Ginny traf sich mit Malfoy? Absichtlich? Er spürte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen. Nur mit äußerster Mühe gelang es ihm, Malfoy nicht auf der Stelle umzubringen. Ginnys Stimme durchbrach seine rasenden Mordphantasien und verhinderte gerade noch einen Amoklauf.

„Hast du mal wieder eine Überdosis Kerkermoder eingeatmet? Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"

_Gut so, Ginny, gib's ihm! Das ist meine Schwester!_

„Was, hat deine herzallerliebste Familie dir etwa die grausame Wahrheit verschwiegen?" Ron konnte Malfoys höhnisches Grinsen förmlich hören. „Na gut, weil du's bist, Wiesel, alles noch mal von vorne, extralangsam.

Du weißt sicher, daß die Geschichte der Malfoys und der Weasleys weit zurückreicht. Der Stammbaum der Malfoys läßt sich bis in die Bronzezeit zurückverfolgen, als der Stammvater der Familie, Hurl aus Malfø im heutigen Südschweden, nach Frankreich übersiedelte und mit seiner Gemahlin Gurl unsere ruhmreiche Dynastie begründet hat, die …"

(Eine Viertelstunde später …)

„Die Tradition der Weasleys könnte ebenfalls recht beeindruckend sein, wären deine Ahnen nicht schon zur Völkerwanderungszeit solche elenden Muggelliebhaber gewesen." Malfoy schnaubte. „Ständig drauf aus, Übergriffe gegen Muggeldörfer zu verhindern … Wer weiß, wie die europäische Landkarte ohne euch heute aussehen würde, wir könnten gerade jetzt in Malfonien sein …"

„Du liebe Güte, kommst du heute noch auf den Punkt?" warf Ginny gähnend ein.

Malfoy klang genervt. „Wie ich gerade sagte, unsere Familien kennen sich schon seit vielen Zeitaltern. Der gegenseitige Haß hatte bereits lange Tradition, als sich eines Tages deine Großmutter in meinen Großvater verliebte. Er hat sie selbstverständlich abgewiesen, aber rachsüchtig wie sie war hat sie die Malfoys mit einem Fluch belegt. Seine Kindeskinder sollten für seine versnobte Art bezahlen.  
Und weil die schrecklichste Strafe, die sie sich vorstellen konnte, war, einen Malfoy zu zwingen, eine Weasley zu heiraten – womit sie im übrigen einen Volltreffer gelandet hat – bin ich nun hier."

Ron drehte sich alles. Was sollte das für ein Fluch sein, von dem Malfoy faselte? Davon hatte ihm noch nie jemand erzählt!

„Soll das heißen, deine Familie hat sieben Jahre Pech, wenn du mich nicht heiratest?" Ginny klang gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Es geht hier nicht um eine Lappalie wie einen zerbrochenen Spiegel. Aber wie konnte ich auch ausgerechnet von dir erwarten, daß du Verstand zeigst …" Er seufzte theatralisch.

„Du solltest etwas mehr Interesse für diese Sache zeigen, immerhin geht es um dein Leben, nicht meins."

Ron hörte Ginny scharf einatmen.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie, gefährlich leise und ruhig.

„Du weißt wirklich gar nichts, oder?"

„Malfoy …" Diesmal war die Drohung unverhohlen.

„Ich werde es kurz machen: Wenn du dich nicht bis zu deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag unsterblich in mich verliebst und mich heiratest, wirst du sterben. Mit dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs ist der Fluch aktiv geworden. Es wird dir physische Schmerzen bereiten, lange von mir getrennt zu sein, und wenn wir uns streiten … tja. Je mehr Zeit du verstreichen läßt, desto stärker wird dir der Fluch zusetzen.  
Ich sage dir das nur, weil meine Mutter mich darum gebeten hat. Sie hat ein Herz für bedürftige Kinder und streunende Hunde, weißt du. Ihr zuliebe spiel' ich mit. Na ja … und weil sie gedroht hat, mich zu enterben, wenn ich dir nicht „entgegenkomme". Wie auch immer. Nun ja, viel Zeit bleibt dir nicht mehr."

„Deshalb mußte ich mich im Hogwarts-Expreß übergeben, nachdem ich dich verhext hatte?" flüsterte Ginny, offensichtlich entgeistert. Ihre Stimme hallte in dem feuchten Kellergang dramatisch wider. Ihre Bestürzung wandelte sich jedoch rasch in Wut.

„Meine _eigene_ Großmutter hat mich zum Tod verdammt, und das nur, um _deinen_ verdammten Großvater zu bestrafen! Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Was für eine Show ziehst du hier ab, Malfoy?" Inzwischen schien es ihr egal zu sein, ob sie jemand hörte.

„Jetzt sieh das doch mal positiv. Immerhin bist du reinblütig und mußt nicht Snape heiraten."

Ron zog eine Grimasse. Lag es an ihm, oder wurde hier alles immer verwirrender?

„Du solltest dich lieber schnell dran gewöhnen, etwas Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Ich finde die Vorstellung auch abstoßend, aber immerhin müssen wir in knapp vier Monaten zum Zeichen der symbolischen Vereinigung unserer Familien ein Kind der wahren Liebe zeugen. Das dürfte einfacher sein, wenn wir vorher ein bißchen üben … Meinst du nicht?"

„WAS?" Ron fiel in Ginnys entsetzen Aufschrei ein, daher verwunderte es nicht, daß sowohl Ginny als auch Malfoy vor Schreck erstarrten. Ebenso wie Ron, der sich schnell, wenn auch leider zu spät, eine Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Wer ist da?" rief Malfoy herausfordernd. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Wenn du nicht willst, daß ich dich nachsitzen lasse, dann zieh Leine!"

Ron hatte unendliches Glück, denn durch eine günstige Fügung wurde er doch nicht sofort enttarnt. Von der anderen Seite des Flurs ertönte eine neue Stimme. Eine extrem schrille und weinerliche.

„_Dracilein_, wie kannst du so was sagen?"

Das nächste, was zu hören war, war ein angewidertes: „Geh runter von mir!" Offenbar von Malfoy. In diesem Fall konnte Ron ausnahmsweise mit Malfoy mitfühlen. Ähh.

„Aber Draci, wir sind verlobt, hast du das vergessen? Schon seit vor unserer Geburt!"

Malfoy stöhnte theatralisch, und Ron riskierte einen Blick um die Ecke. Das konnte er sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Parkinson hatte sich wie eine Schlingpflanze um Malfoys Hals gewickelt und versuchte ihm allem Anschein nach gerade in Erinnerung zu rufen, weshalb er sich je mit ihr abgegeben hatte.

„Pnfy, laff miff lof!"

Er riß sein Gesicht gewaltsam aus ihrem freizügigen Ausschnitt und sprang einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich weiß, es ist ein schwerer Verlust für dich, aber du wirst es schon verwinden. Niemand durfte von dem Fluch wissen, bevor die Zeit gekommen war. In anderen Worten: Es war nur eine praktische Tarnung!  
Nebenbei bemerkt, letzte Woche vor Blaise' Schlafsaal hat es sich so angehört, als kämest du ganz gut ohne mich klar. Oder Samstag, als du mit diesem Ravenclaw auf dem Astronomie-Turm warst. Oder gestern, als du mit Theodore vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum …"

Malfoys Auflistung wurde von Parkinsons Kreischen unterbrochen.

„_Draco Lucifer Malfoy_! Du kannst mich nicht wegen der abservieren! Diese muggelliebende kleine Schlampe, die ihr eigenes reines Blut verraten hat!"

„Bevor ich mit euch Blutsbrüderschaft schließe, trete ich noch eher Belfer bei!"

Und bevor Ron sich wieder in Deckung begeben konnte, kam Ginny auch schon um die Ecke gestürmt, und sie prallten hart zusammen.

„Ron! Was machst du denn hier? Spionierst du mir nach?"

„Ich, äh …"

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor Ginny unvermittelt in Tränen ausbrach.

„Das ist so typisch von dir! Nie kümmerst du dich um mich, immer bleibt ihr in eurer kleinen Geheimgesellschaft unter euch, du und Harry und Hermine! Ich wollte nichts lieber, als in euren Club aufgenommen zu werden, ihr seid schließlich die einzigen, die mich nicht wegen der Sache in der ersten Klasse immer noch schief ansehen! Aber habt ihr die kleine Ginny beachtet? NEIN! Ihr nehmt mich gar nicht wahr. Niemand _bemerkt_ mich! Ich bin doch für alle nur die kleine Weasley, die KLEINE SCHWESTER von den witzigen Zwillingen oder dem coolen Quidditch-As oder dem Vertrauensschüler! Alle behandeln mich wie ein kleines _Kind_! Und plötzlich meinst du, dich in mein Leben einmischen zu können, aber dazu hast du kein Recht, kein Recht! Hörst du? Und deine „Du-bist-meine-kleine-Schwester-es-ist-meine-Pflicht-dich-zu-beschützen-Rede" kannst du dir auch sparen! Als ich dich ein einziges Mal gebraucht hätte, warst du schließlich auch nicht da! Oh nein, mit Tom Riddle mußte ich das ganze Jahr alleine fertig werden!"

„Ich …"

Ginny rannte an ihm vorbei und war verschwunden, bevor Ron auch nur „äh" sagen konnte.

Aus einiger Entfernung konnte er Ginny vor sich hin schluchzen hören.

„Malfoy ist der einzige, der jemals _mich_ wollte, nicht einen meiner begabteren, beliebteren, besser aussehenden Brüder … Wir werden ja sehen, ob du mich davon abhalten kannst, ihn zu heiraten …"

Verstört überließ Ron Parkinson und Malfoy, die immer noch in eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung vertieft waren, sich selbst machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Küche. Ein Snack von Dobby wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Essen half immer. Besonders Dobbys. Ein Hoch auf die ergebenen Küchenelfen! Ron hüstelte.

_Na ja, was Hermine nicht weiß …_

Er wurde jedoch erneut vom Weg abgebracht. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Treppe kam er am Klassenraum für Zaubertränke vorbei. Gedämpfte Stimmen ließen hin mitten im Schritt innehalten. Das klang nach Hermine. Was war denn heute los? Ron preßte sich neben der spaltbreit geöffneten Tür an die Wand und lauschte.

„Nun, Ms. Granger, Sie hatten Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Haben Sie eine Entscheidung getroffen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor Snape …"

„Severus." Irgendwie hörte es sich so an, als wäre Snape nicht sehr erfreut, das zu sagen …

„Ähm … Severus. Ich meine, Sie sind mein Lehrer. Es muß doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben …"

„Sie beide sind brillante Akademiker, ich bin sicher, Sie haben viel Gesprächsstoff."

_Was, Dumbledore ist auch hier?_

„Und falls nicht, macht es auch nichts, oder? Schließlich geht es bei diesem Gesetz um Reproduktion. Wozu viele Worte machen?" Hermine war verständlicherweise aufgebracht.

„Meine liebe Ms. Granger, Sie sollten die Sache gut überdenken. Geben Sie dieser Lösung eine Chance, und Sie werden sehen, daß Sie beide sich gut ergänzen."

„Was ist dir lieber, Granger, eine Ehe mit mir oder als Muggelgeborene für immer aus der magischen Welt verbannt zu werden? Das Gesetz will es so, wie Sie mit eigenen Augen dem _Tagespropheten_ entnommen haben."

„Außer Professor Snape hier haben sich Mr. Filch und Lucius Malfoy um ihre Hand beworben. Ich erwähne das nur, falls es Ihnen die Entscheidung irgendwie leichter macht …" Dumbledore ließ den Rest des Satzes ominös in der Schwebe.

Ron konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als Snape plötzlich vor Hermine auf die Knie sank.

„Heirate mich, Granger."

Sogar von seinem Platz vor der Tür aus konnte Ron deutlich erkennen, wie sich Hermines Augen weiteten, bis sie Ähnlichkeit mit Dobby hatte.

_Hermine …?_

„Ich verspreche, dir weitere Fortbildungen und berufliches Engagement nicht zu verbieten und nicht mehr Kinder zu verlangen, als laut Gesetz unbedingt erforderlich sind. Geistiges Potential wie deines sollte nicht am Herd verschwendet werden. Ich weiß, ich habe dich und deine Freunde seit der ersten Klasse tyrannisiert, und ziemlich häßlich bin ich auch, aber du solltest dein Leben nicht einfach wegwerfen. Selbstmord ist keine Lösung."

Hermine begann zu stammeln.

„Ähm … Äh … Professor … äh, ich meine, Severus … ich würde ja, wirklich. Aber ich kann nicht."

„Sie ziehen also ein Leben in der Muggelwelt einem Leben als Koryphäe in der magischen Welt vor?" fragte Professor Dumbledore, sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Es ist wegen Malfoy …" fügte Hermine resigniert hinzu.

Ron war nach Schreien zumute. Hermine hatte auch was mit Malfoy? Wie konnte der es wagen? Es war schwer zu entscheiden, welche Vorstellung schlimmer war: daß Hermine heimlich eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy hatte oder daß Malfoy gleichzeitig Ginny betrog.

Hermine ergriff erneut das Wort. „Es ist nicht so, wie sie denken", versicherte sie. „Ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin sozusagen gezwungen …"

_Malfoy erpreßt Hermine? Den werd ich …_ Doch Rons Pläne wurden unterbrochen, bevor er sie ausführen konnte.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld, Professor Dumbledore, er wird von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen."

Ron konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Er walzte blindlings in den Klassenraum.

„Ron …!"

„Mr. Weasley, sollten Sie nicht längst im Bett sein?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore mit hinter der Halbmondbrille wissend funkelnden Augen.

„Fünfhundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Hausfriedensbruch!"

„Die Kerker gehören nicht Ihnen, Sie …"

„Ich wohne hier, Mr. Weasley. Noch mal hundert Punkte Abzug, wegen Beleidigung einer Autoritätsperson!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Weasley. Hier, nehmen Sie ein Zitronenbonbon."

„Hermine, was hat Malfoy dir angetan?" Nach all dem schien es Ron besser, sich direkt an Hermine zu wenden. Alle anderen schienen völlig verrückt geworden zu sein.

„Lucius Malfoy bedroht das Leben meiner Eltern. Dadurch will er mich dazu zwingen, mit Draco ein Kind zu zeugen", informierte sie in einem Tonfall, der suggerierte, daß er das eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, weil es ja so offensichtlich war.

„WAS!"

„Bitte erklären Sie das von Anfang an, Ms. Granger, in allen Einzelheiten. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden."

Hermine warf Dumbledore einen Blick zu, der nur allzu deutlich machte, wie sehr sie bezweifelte, daß seine „Lösung" nach ihrem Geschmack sein würde.

„Also, Moment. Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe …" Ron holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Laut einem kürzlich vom Zaubereiministerium verabschiedeten neuen Ehegesetz mußt du Snape heiraten, was aber nicht geht, weil du vorher noch mit Draco Malfoy eine Familie gründen mußt, weil Lucius Malfoy sonst deine Eltern umbringt?"

Hermine nickte.

„Häh?" Ron machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Was hat Lucius denn davon? Ist er derart verzweifelt, seinen Sohn unter die Haube zu bringen? Nicht daß ich das nicht verstehen könnte, so wie der aussieht, aber … na ja, das die Wahl da auf dich fällt … Ich dachte, er haßt dich?"

„Tut er auch. Das Ganze kommt von höchster Stelle, Voldemort persönlich hat es angeordnet. Er droht, Narzissa Malfoy zu töten, wenn Lucius nicht dafür sorgt, daß Draco und ich Voldemort zu einem Nachfolger verhelfen."

„Nachfolger?"

„Unser Sohn wird nach der Prophezeiung die ultimative Vereinigung von Wissen, Begabung und schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten. Mit ihm würde es Voldemort gelingen, Harry zu besiegen."

„Prophezeiung …" So langsam hatte Ron das Gefühl, daß ihm in letzter Zeit mehr als eine Zeitungsmeldung entgangen war …

„Und Lucius will dich heiraten, weil …?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich nehme an, damit er mich unter seiner Kontrolle hat und mich leichter dazu bringen kann, mit Voldemort zu kooperieren …"

„Die magische Welt ist so archaisch! Ich dachte, das Ministerium hätte die Bigamie längst abgeschafft!"

Snape sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an, als könne er nicht glauben, daß Ron „archaisch" gesagt hatte, ohne vorher in einem Wörterbuch nachzuschlagen.

Dumbledore meldete sich in grüblerischem Tonfall zu Wort. „Wie die Dinge liegen, kommt es ihnen vielleicht besser zupaß, wenn Sie statt Professor Snape Mr. Malfoy Jr. ehelichen."

Plötzlich kam Ron ein neuer erschreckender Gedanke.

„Aber Malfoy muß in ein paar Wochen Ginny heiraten, oder sie wird sterben!"

Hermine erbleichte. „Das verkompliziert die Angelegenheit natürlich …"

Snape sah – wie es seine Art war – sofort die praktische Seite.

„Nun, wenn der Dunkle Lord wegen der Verzögerung seiner Pläne aufgrund der Komplikationen mit Ms.. Weasley die Geduld verliert, wird er vermutlich seine Drohung bezüglich Dracos Mutter in die Tat umsetzen. Demnach würde es sich nicht um Bigamie handeln", erklärte er nüchtern.

Ron starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Wären sie nicht ohnehin schon im Keller gewesen, wäre sein Unterkiefer jetzt mit Sicherheit dorthin gesackt.

„Aber abgesehen davon haben Sie recht, Weasley. Bigamie ist längst abgeschafft. Daher wird Lucius verzichten müssen."

Er ergriff Hermines Hand.

„Hermine, wie lautet nun deine Entscheidung?"

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, wo sie anscheinend fand, was sie gesucht hatte.

„Severus …"

Als letzte kleine Entscheidungshilfe stand Snape wieder auf und zog Hermine an sich. Als sie sich nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß nach Atem ringend voneinander lösten, hatte Hermine sich entschieden.

„Ich bin verliebt … Wann ist das passiert?" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu: „Severus, du bist so gut zu mir."

„Hermine!"

Ron packte seine beste Freundin am Arm und zerrte sie aus dem Klassenraum hinaus in den Korridor und zurück nach Gryffindor. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen drückte er Hermine in das Sofa vor dem Kamin.

„Hermine, bitte überleg dir das noch mal!"

„Ron …"

Verzweifelt griff Ron nach dem letzten Strohhalm: Er wappnete sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug und küßte Hermine.

Die Reaktion folgte auf dem Fuße. Er hörte noch, wie jemand „RON!" schrie, und das nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war, wie er auf dem Fußboden lag und sich seinen schmerzenden Kiefer hielt. Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf.

„Autsch …"

Aber statt Hermine sah er sich einem ziemlich wütenden Harry gegenüber.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen." Ja, Harry war eindeutig mies drauf.

„Ich bin in aller Frühe mit einem Schrecken aufgewacht, und mir fiel wieder ein, daß ich Snapes Aufsatz vergessen hab. Ich wollte mit dem Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek. Und als ich gerade im dritten Stock um die Ecke gehe, packst du mich plötzlich von hinten und zerrst mich hierher zurück." Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?"

„Ich bin geschlafwandelt?"

_Mann, Harry hatte recht, diese Träume sind so was von …_

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei!" rief Hermine munter von der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen her.

Ron lief bei ihrem bloßen Anblick dunkelrot an.

Harry grinste. „Tja, ich muß dann mal los. Versau's nicht, Ron …"

„Äh, Harry …"

Aber Harry war schon durch das Portraitloch verschwunden. Hermine kam zu Ron herüber.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ron? Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" Sie runzelte dir Stirn. „Warum seid ihr beide überhaupt schon so früh auf?"

„Hermine?"

„Hmm?"

„Darf ich dich mal umarmen?" Er wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern drückte sie fest an sich. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung zögerlich. Nach einer Weile tätschelte sie ihm den Rücken.

„Ähm, Ron, ich krieg keine Luft."

„Oh, entschuldige. Komm, laß uns frühstücken gehen. Ich bin echt am Verhungern …"

Damit zog er Hermine wieder einmal hinter sich her, während sie niesend versuchte, ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.


	4. Familiengeheimnisse u﹒a﹒ Schwierigkeiten

**– Kapitel 4 –  
Familiengeheimnisse und andere Schwierigkeiten**

„Nun, das war's dann wohl mit deiner Geheime-Wünsche-Theorie …"

Ron hatte soeben seinen Bericht über den schlimmsten Albtraum seines Lebens beendet, und wenngleich sie nun ausschließen konnten, daß Harrys Narbe irgendwie mit der Sache zu tun hatte, machte das doch im Endeffekt alles nur noch komplizierter. Seit wann waren Träume ansteckend? Hermine gähnte herzhaft. Anscheinend machte schon der Gedanke ans Schlafen müde.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Haha. Das war ein _Scherz_. Ich kenne Harry auch schon etwas länger, weißt du?"

„Es ist schon komisch. Ihr wart beide ziemlich durcheinander, als ihr wieder aufgewacht seid. Irgendwie kommt mir die Sache spanisch vor."

Rons Ohren verfärbten sich leicht, als Hermine ihn an seine „Verwirrung" erinnerte.

„Ähm, wegen heute morgen …", stammelte er.

„Schon in Ordnung, Ron." Hermine hoffte inständig, daß sie nicht zu rot wurde, während sie sich bemühte, ihm weiter in die Augen zu sehen und ein nicht übertrieben breites Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Ron entspannte sich sichtlich wieder. Bei Hermine verhielt es sich genau umgekehrt. Je länger sie ihn ansah, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. Ihr fehlten nur die passenden Worte.

„Bist du eigentlich vorher schon mal geschlafwandelt?" fragte sie, um das unerträgliche Schweigen zu beenden.

„Nein. Ich sage dir, das war kein gewöhnlicher Traum. Ich kann mich noch an jedes Detail erinnern, als wär das alles tatsächlich passiert." Ron stöhnte und knallte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte Snapes Anblick vergessen …"

Hermine war froh, daß Ron nicht weitersprach. Bei diesem Teil der Geschichte hatte sie sich beinahe übergeben müssen.  
Als sie Ron beobachtete, der immer noch das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte, fiel ihr etwas auf, was ihr bisher entgangen war.

„Sag mal, Ron", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, „was ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug, das du da in den Haaren hast?"

„Hm?" Ron sah für einen Augenblick verwirrt aus. „Ach so, das. Das hatte Harry gestern auf seinem Umhang. Ich hab was abgekriegt, als er's abgeschüttelt hat."

„Das sagst du erst jetzt?"

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Harrys Kleiderpflege? Hast du deine hausfrauliche Seite entdeckt?"

„Das ist der Zusammenhang, der uns gefehlt hat!"

Ron blinzelte und hob dann so schwungvoll den Kopf, daß es aussah, als müßte er sich ein Schleudertrauma zugezogen haben.

„Du hast recht." Er sah sie durchdringend an, als sie zum wiederholten Male gähnte. „Alles in Ordnung? Du bist doch sonst morgens immer so schrecklich munter?"

Hermine fuhr der Schreck bis in alle Glieder, als sie sich an die Szene an diesem Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte. Ron hatte sie umarmt. Und er hatte dieses Zeug überall in den Haaren gehabt … Sie mußten so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, was das für ein Pulver war.

„Ron, du solltest dringend duschen gehen. Ich hab gleich eine Freistunde. Ich geh in die Bibliothek. Mal sehen, was ich rausfinde. Bis dann!" Und damit war sie auch schon aufgesprungen und auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Falls du Harry triffst, sag ihm, er soll sich beeilen, ja? Es bringt ihm nichts, daß er die Hausaufgabe für ein Fach doch noch geschafft hat, wenn er dafür woanders zu spät kommt!" rief Ron ihr nach.

Sie winkte ihm über die Schulter zu und nickte, während sie eilig weiterhastete.

ooOOoo

Eine Viertelstunde später saß sie über einen Stapel Bücher gebeugt, auf den Lavender und Parvati stolz gewesen wären. Sie hatte sämtliche Bände herangeschleppt, die Träume und Traumdeutung, Schlafmittel oder Halluzinationen behandelten. _Wege ins Tal der Träume, Potente Pülverchen _und sogar _Sandmännchens Geheimnisse für Fortgeschrittene_. Sie überflog die Inhaltsverzeichnisse eins nach dem anderen, aber bislang hatte sie noch nichts annähernd Passendes finden können. Es war einfach frustrierend. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß sie gegen die Zeit arbeitete. Und daß sie inzwischen nach jedem zweiten Absatz gähnen mußte, war sicher auch kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr an der Wand. Nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, sie mußte sich beeilen. Sie lehnte sich einen Moment zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und rieb sich die Augen.

_Nicht einschlafen, jetzt bloß nicht einschlafen …  
_

ooOOoo

Hermine klappte ihre Bücher zu, stand auf und streckte sich genüßlich. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte sie sich, was sie hier machte, aber es gab wirklich Wichtigeres. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Fingernägel, dann auf die Uhr. Wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie es noch schaffen, sich vor dem Unterricht etwas frisch zu machen.

Sie ging so schnell wie möglich zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen öffnete sie ihren geräumigen Schrank und nahm ihr Apfelshampoo, ihr Vanilleduschgel und zwei hellblaue, weiche Handtücher heraus. Sie schlüpfte in ihre pinkfarbenen Slipper und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Waschraum. Sie ging zu einer Duschkabine, streifte ihre Slipper ab und hängte ihre Handtücher an den Halter. Dann legte sie ihre Robe ab und legte sie über einen Hocker. Der Reihe nach faltete sie auch ihre übrige Kleidung und legte sie zu ihrer Robe.

Hermine drehte das heiße Wasser auf und stellte sich unter den entspannenden Wasserstrahl. Sie griff nach ihrem Shampoo. Strähne für Strähne massierte sie das Shampoo in ihre Haare ein, während sie die Augen schloß und den erfrischenden Duft genoß. Sie summte leise ein Muggellied vor sich hin, das sie heute morgen im Radio gehört hatte. Zum Glück war es ihr gelungen, ein Radio so zu verzaubern, daß es auch innerhalb von Hogwarts funktionierte, andernfalls wäre sie hier drinnen längst wahnsinnig geworden. Es war wirklich ganz schön schwer gewesen, durch die magische Aura von Hogwarts und die unzähligen Zauberbanne und Abschirmungen hindurch ein Signal zu empfangen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß der nächste gute Radiosender buchstäblich hunderte von Kilometern entfernt war.

Seine Haare zu waschen, war so entspannend, sie konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, weshalb sie diese wundervolle Aktivität nicht schon immer so ausführlich zelebriert hatte.

Sie ließ das Shampoo einwirken und schäumte sich währenddessen komplett ein. Anschließend spülte sie sämtlichen Schaum gründlich ab. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn zu und tastete nach ihren Handtüchern. Eins wickelte sie sich um den Kopf, mit dem anderen trocknete sie sich ab und schlang es dann um sich. Sie nahm ihr Shampoo, ihr Duschgel und ihre Kleidung und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. (Die Slipper hatte sie vorher wieder angezogen.)

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um etwas Geeignetes zum Anziehen zu finden. Sie entschied sich für ein modisches Paar Jeans, die ihre schlanke Figur perfekt betonten, und ein rosa Trägertop mit Rüschen und Glitzerborte, das ihrem Alabaster-Teint schmeichelte. (Ach ja, Unterwäsche trug sie natürlich auch.)  
Ihre Mutter hatte ihr das Oberteil in der Hoffnung, daß sie etwas mädchenhafter werden würde, an Stelle der üblichen Bücher zu Weihnachten geschenkt (das und einen Koffer voller Kosmetikprodukte).  
Sie betrachtete kritisch ihr Spiegelbild.

„Phantastisch, Kindchen. Du wirst heute die absolute Herzensbrecherin sein", kommentierte der Spiegel.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden mit ihren vollen, sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen. Einen Augenblick lang blinzelten ihr ihre haselnußbraunen Augen verwirrt entgegen, aber es war genauso schnell wieder vorbei, wie es über sie hereingebrochen war, und schon strahlten ihre rehbraunen Seelenfenster wieder vor Entzücken.

Zu dumm nur, daß sie über diesem Outfit ihre Schulrobe tragen mußte … Sie seufzte. Tja, da war wohl nichts zu machen. Aber wenigstens würde sie geschmackvolle Schuhe dazu tragen.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schminktisch. Wenn man so darüber nachdachte – und Nachdenken war schließlich Hermines Spezialität – war es schon erstaunlich … Der Mädchenschlafsaal war nicht im geringsten größer als der der Jungen, und dennoch paßten doppelt so viele Möbel hinein. Hach ja, magische Vergrößerung war schon praktisch.  
Mit Parvatis patentiertem Zauberstabwedeln trocknete sie ihre Locken, die jetzt wieder in seidigen, glänzenden, schokofarbenen Ringeln über ihre Schultern wallten. Welch ein Glück, daß sich ihre Haare vor kurzem so vorteilhaft entwickelt hatten. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann das passiert war, aber irgendwie waren sie nicht mehr buschig.  
Hermine trug etwas Lip-Gloss auf und musterte sich ein letztes Mal prüfend, bevor sie zum Unterricht ging.

Gerade wollte sie hinuntergehen, als sie noch einmal stehenblieb. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Oder mehrere wichtige Dinge … Da war doch noch was … Richtig, ihre Büchertasche! Sie war aber auch wirklich vergeßlich heute …

Auf ihrem Weg nach unten kamen ihr Parvati und Lavender entgegen.

„Hi, Herm! Du siehst echt umwerfend aus!" riefen die beiden wie aus einem Munde.

„Danke!" Hermine errötete vor Freude. Sie hatte sich noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, Komplimente zu bekommen. „Ach, und danke noch mal für diesen länger haltbaren Lip-Gloss, Lav, funktioniert super! Bis heute abend dann, wir sehen uns!"

„Ciao, Mine! Du hast heute Unterricht mit den Ravenclaws, oder? Ach, ich beneide dich um den Ausblick auf Du-weißt-schon äh, ich meine, einen gewissen Jemand …"

Hermine lachte und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Es war wirklich eine Erleichterung, auch mal mit Mädchen befreundet zu sein. Man konnte einfach besser über gewisse Dinge reden. Wann genau sie sich eigentlich mit den beiden so gut angefreundet hatte, war ihr seltsamerweise entfallen. Mußte wohl etwa um dieselbe Zeit gewesen sein wie die wundersame Wandlung ihrer Haare.

Als sie die Große Halle betrat, warf sie als erstes einen Blick zur Decke. Wunderbar, der Himmel war strahlend blau. Wenn das nicht ein wundervoller Tag werden würde …

Ron und Harry waren schon da. Sie schienen wie immer in eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch vertieft zu sein.

„Und dann, ich sag dir, Harry …" Rons ausladende Gesten kamen der Kanne mit Kürbissaft bedenklich nahe, verfehlten dann aber doch knapp.

„Hey, guten Morgen, ihr zwei!" begrüßte Hermine ihre besten Freunde fröhlich.

Ron redete weiter, aber Harry warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Hm? Oh, hallo, Hermine. ‚tschuldige, was hast du gesagt, Ron?" Und er war wieder vertieft.

Hermine versuchte mehrfach, sich an dem offensichtlich fesselnden Gespräch zu beteiligen, jedoch ohne jeden Erfolg. Weder Harry noch Ron schien sie auch nur zu hören.

„Wart mal eben, Harry", unterbrach Ron plötzlich, „da ist gerade ein Mädchen an unserem Tisch vorbeigegangen …"

„Wer denn?" fragte Harry.

„Ist doch egal, sie trägt einen Rock." Ron verschwand vom Gryffindor-Tisch, offenbar um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Auch Harry war auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Was hatte sie bloß getan? Was war denn los?  
Weshalb beachteten ihre besten Freunde sie plötzlich nicht mehr? Es war genau wie damals in der Grundschule … Hermine schluchzte laut auf und rannte aus der Halle. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ihr ein Augenpaar folgte, hatte aber nicht die Kraft, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, wer es war.

Den gesamten Vormittag über versuchte sie, die beiden zu erwischen, aber sie waren immer entweder in irgendein Quidditch-Problem vertieft oder hatten wichtige Termine. Seit dem Frühstück hatten sie kein Wort mit ihr geredet.  
Wenn sie Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben brauchten, würden ihre Ex-besten-Freunde später garantiert wieder angekrochen kommen. Hermine schnaubte. Nun, wenn die es so haben wollten, bitte sehr. Sie würde ihnen nicht länger nachtrauern, wenn die beiden sie für zu langweilig hielten. Immer waren die zwei nur hinter Mädchen her; als wäre sie nicht auch eins! Wenn die beiden Idioten das nicht merkten, war das deren Pech. So was, sie einfach wegzuwerfen wie ein benutztes Taschentuch, sobald irgendeine billige Schlampe vorbeikam!

_Wartet nur, ich komm auch ohne euch zurecht. Hier kommt die neue, aufregende Hermine!_

Als Hermine beim Mittagessen am Gryffindor-Tisch saß und mißgestimmt ihren Teller füllte, kam sie zu dem Schluß, daß sie dringend eine Pause brauchte. Nicht nur war es anstrengend, Harry und Ron zu ignorieren, wenn die es gar nicht merkten, ihr passierten heute auch laufend merkwürdige Dinge. Jedesmal wenn sie sich ärgerte, zogen draußen Gewitterwolken auf, und Regen prasselte unter Blitz und Donner gegen die Fenster. In Verwandlung hatte sie irgendwann angefangen, aus Langeweile Däumchen zu drehen, da sie längst mit allem fertig gewesen war, und hatte durch die Reibung ihre Finger zum Rauchen gebracht. Als sie vor Schreck die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, hatten ihre Augen mit einem Energiestrahl ihren Notizblock entzündet.  
Und als wäre all das nicht genug, starrte Malfoy sie heute den ganzen Tag an. (Nun gut, nach der Sache in Verwandlung starrten sie eigentlich alle an.) Es war alles äußerst ärgerlich.

Eine einsame, verspätete Posteule traf ein und steuerte schnurstracks auf sie zu. Die Eule ließ aus dem Sturzflug einen Umschlag mitten auf Hermines Teller fallen und flog direkt weiter und wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Mit spitzen Fingern fischte Hermine den Brief aus ihrer Suppe und entfaltete ihn vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht die Fingernägel schmutzig zu machen. Wie sich herausstellte, war es ein Schreiben von ihren Eltern.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Wir schreiben Dir aus ernstem Anlaß. Du sollst wissen, daß wir dich immer lieben werden, wie unsere eigene Tochter, auch wenn Du das in Wirklichkeit nicht bist._

Hermine erstarrte. Dann waren all die alten Familienfotos aus dem Krankenhaus gefälscht? Sie überflog rach den Rest des Briefes.  
_  
… außer Gefahr zu bringen … natürliche Tochter von Mathilda Riddle … Zabini … Erbin von Salazar Slytherin …  
_

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie las den Abschnitt wieder und wieder. Aber es wurde noch besser.  
_  
Da Du bald Geburtstag hast, mußt Du es nun wissen. Durch Deine besondere Herkunft sind Deine magischen Fähigkeiten enorm. Sie wurden bisher unterdrückt, aber an Deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag löst sich der Bann, und wenn Du nicht unverzüglich lernst, Deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, wird das nicht nur für Dich fatale Konsequenzen haben.  
Wenn sich Deine volle Magie entfaltet und Deine Bestimmung offensichtlich wird, kannst Du aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren, also leb wohl._

_Deine Dich liebenden Stiefeltern_

_P.S.: Anbei Deine Geburtsurkunde._

Ah, das erklärte natürlich ihre beeindruckenden neuen Fähigkeiten. Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Urkunde. Großartig, das hatte man von illustrer Verwandtschaft. Einen zweiten Vornamen wie „Morgana". Also wirklich, dann doch lieber was Langweiliges wie „Jane".

_Aber das bedeutet ja … daß ich reinblütig bin! Na ja … nicht direkt. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Aber immerhin die mächtigste Hexe der Welt. Ha, Malfoy wird sein blaues Wunder erleben, jetzt wo ich den Beweis habe, daß ich kein Muggel bin …  
_

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge, und schon stand die wie immer gefürchtete Stunde Zaubertränke bevor. Nur daß Hermine sich heute nicht fürchtete. Snape würde sich noch wundern, wenn er erfuhr, wer sie wirklich war. Ob er sich vor einer Verwandten seines Meisters verbeugen würde? Hm, es war vielleicht einen Versuch wert. Jedenfalls würde er es nicht wagen, Punkt abzuziehen. Obwohl, erstmal sollte sie sich vielleicht noch unauffällig verhalten. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt einen wirklich tödlichen Blick, wenn sie den aus Versehen einsetzte …

„Wir werden heute in Partnerarbeit Wahrheitsserum herstellen", verkündete Snape und ließ seinen Umhang beim Abschreiten der Pulte dramatisch aufgebauscht hinter sich her flattern.

Auf diese Ankündigung erfolgte allgemeines aufgeregtes Gemurmel. Hermine packte währenddessen ihre Sachen zusammen und setzte sich an Malfoys Tisch.

_Typisch Snape! Warum haben es heute _alle _auf _mich _abgesehen!  
_  
Slytherins und Gryffindors verstummten und sahen sie gleichermaßen entgeistert an. Malfoy erinnerte mit seinem rosa angelaufenen Gesicht an Miss Piggy – obwohl die weniger knochig war …

„Ms. Granger, was tun Sie da?" bellte Snape.

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, daß Sie mir Malfoy als Partner zuweisen würden, ich wollte die Prozedur nur abkürzen, um den Fortgang des Unterrichts nicht unnötig zu verzögern und am Ende noch Punkte zu verlieren."

„Hmpf", grummelte Snape. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er sich ärgerte, weil _sie_ sich _nicht_ ärgerte, oder weil ihm seine Pointe gestohlen worden war.

_Na bitte, da soll noch einer sagen, ich hätte kein Talent zum Wahrsagen …  
_

„Ich verstehe, ich komm dann um sieben zum Nachsitzen." Sie lächelte zuckersüß.

„Hmpf", brummte Snape und beförderte mit einem Wedeln des Zauberstabs die Arbeitsanweisungen an die Tafel.  
Der Trank sollte in einer halben Stunde fertig werden? Das mußte wohl eine spezielle Variante extra für den Unterricht sein.

Immerhin, man konnte ja über Malfoy sagen, was man wollte, aber er stellte sich heute geschickt an. Er und Hermine waren als erstes mit den Vorbereitungen fertig.

Während sie den Trank köcheln ließen, starrte Hermine wie hypnotisiert auf den aufsteigenden Dampf. Wenn man es recht bedachte, Nachsitzen war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie es arrangieren konnte, daß Malfoy auch da sein mußte. Vielleicht würde sie Harry und Ron eins auswischen können, indem sie sich mit Malfoy etwas besser „bekanntmachte" … Die Chancen standen gut, schließlich schien er sie schon den ganzen Tag zu verfolgen. Sie würde einfach erwähnen, wie sehr sich Harry aufregen würde, dann würde er sich sicher auf ein kleines Techtelmechtel einlassen.

Malfoy riß sie – rüde wie immer – aus ihren Gedanken. Offenbar war der Trank fertig.

Hermine beobachtete ihn mißtrauisch. „Du zuerst."

„Gleichzeitig."

„Gut."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Trank Wirkung zeigte. Daß er funktionierte, erkannte Hermine, als Malfoys eiserner Blick langsam unfokussiert wurde. Sie selbst hatte nur scheinbar an ihrer Phiole genippt. Diese Gelegenheit, Malfoy auszuhorchen, würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
Hermine räusperte sich. Das war _die_ Chance, etwas über die Pläne der Todesser zu erfahren. Das hatte Snape offenbar nicht bedacht, als er ihnen diese Aufgabe gestellt hatte. Oder er hatte gerade diese Gelegenheit schaffen wollen, immerhin war er Dumbledores Spion … Möglicherweise eine Kleinigkeit zu riskant im Schulunterricht … Aber wie auch immer. Sie mußte einfach fragen, was er wußte.

Was sie dann tatsächlich sagte, war etwas völlig anderes.

„Also, Malfoy, warum haßt du mich?" Hm, das mußte sie unterbewußt wohl ziemlich beschäftigt haben. Nun ja, auch eine bedeutsame Frage.

Malfoy sah zutiefst erschrocken aus, als er widerwillig den Mund öffnete. Er starrte sie. Augen, die Sturmwolken glichen, begegneten mokkabraunen.

„Ich hasse dich nicht." Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, als er sich das sagen hörte.

„Warum warst du dann immer so gehässig?"

Vielleicht lag es an dem ganzen Dampf, aber Malfoy schien plötzlich heftig zu schwitzen.

„Ich bewundere dich, Hermine. Ich durfte mir nur nichts anmerken lassen. Hätte mein Vater erfahren, daß ich dich liebe, hätte er uns auf der Stelle getötet, deshalb war ich sicherheitshalber immer besonders gemein."

Seine sonst immer so kalten, eisblauen Augen schienen zu einem warmen Ozeanblau dahinzuschmelzen, als er sie durchdringend ansah. Er schien direkt in ihr Herz zu sehen, und Hermine wurde plötzlich schrecklich heiß.

_Ich hab immer gedacht, seine Augen wären grau … Und er hat mich tatsächlich …  
_

„Draco … Du hast mich „Hermine" genannt …" Hermines Herz hämmerte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie hier hörte. Nein, sie fragte sich nicht, ob mit dem Wahrheitsserum alles in Ordnung war. Es war auch nicht die Tatsache, daß er ihr gerade seine heimliche Liebe gestanden hatte, die sie beschäftigte. Ihr Name aus seinem Mund klang wie Samt und Seide, wie flüssiges Gold, so natürlich auf seinen wohlgeformten Lippen.

_Oh nein! Das hab ich nicht gerade gedacht! Ich dachte, ich würde ihn abgrundtief hassen, er ist schließlich meine Nemesis!_

Dracos silbriger Blick hielt ihre verwirrten, kaffeebraunen Augen gefangen, während der Rest der Klasse und Snape damit beschäftigt waren, Goyle unter Einfluß des Tranks zu befragen, um festzustellen, ob er tatsächlich Gedanken hatte, die er nicht ausgrunzte.

Von Leidenschaft übermannt lehnte sich Hermine langsam nach vorn, bis ihre weichen, rosigen, sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen seine bedeckten. Draco war weniger zaghaft, er zog sie ruckartig an sich und hielt ihren Nacken mit beiden Händen fest. Ebenso ruckartig zuckte er zurück.

„Hermine, was ist das für eine Kette, die du da trägst?" fragte er atemlos.

Hermine nestelte den Anhänger hervor, der an der Kette hing, die Malfoy schockiert zwischen den Fingern drehte. Zuerst starrte sie den kleinen Anhänger nur an.

_Ja, woher eigentlich …?  
_  
Er schien eine Art fette Eidechse darzustellen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl, daß sie dieses Ding noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber das war ausgeschlossen, immerhin trug sie es um den Hals. Sie schüttelte die benebelte Verwirrung entschieden von sich.

„Oh, die."

Als ihr die Herkunft dieses Andenkens wie aus dem Nichts wieder einfiel, wallten zum wiederholten Male heute Tränen in ihren Augen auf. Normalerweise war sie nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut, aber heute war ihr Leben einfach die reinste Seifenoper. Sie schluckte und begann mit bebender Stimme.

„Die hab ich vor langer Zeit von meinem besten Freund bekommen. Wir waren unzertrennlich. Wir haben uns geschworen, daß wir immer zusammenbleiben und später mal heiraten würden. Aber dann mußte ich ganz plötzlich umziehen, und wir haben uns nie wiedergesehen. Ich muß damals zwischen vier und sechs Jahren alt gewesen sein."

Draco Malfoy schnappte fassungslos nach Luft.

„Mia?" flüsterte er ungläubig.

Hermines Hände begannen zu zittern. „Woher kennst du diesen Namen?"

„Dieser Drachen-Anhänger ist von mir."

„Dray?"

Draco nickte enthusiastisch.

„Bist du's wirklich?" vergewisserte sie sich.

Er nickte wieder, ein glückseliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

_Ein echtes Lächeln macht ihn gleich zu einem ganz anderen Menschen …  
_  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß wir uns wiedersehen würden!" Gänzlich unvermittelt hielt sie inne, als sie ihre verloren geglaubte Sandkastenliebe gerade schwungvoll in die Arme schließen wollte. „Wie kommt's, daß du mich nicht wiedererkannt hast, als wir uns das erste Mal im Hogwarts-Expreß getroffen haben? Ich sah noch ganz genauso aus, es waren schließlich nur fünf Jahre vergangen."

„Ähm…" Offensichtlich hatte er dafür auch keine Erklärung parat. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ähm…" Tja, zugegeben, da hatte er sie jetzt erwischt. Wieso hatte sie ihn eigentlich nicht erkannt? So viele Malfoys liefen nun auch nicht in der Gegend rum … Seltsam.

„Warte mal, war dein Nachname damals nicht Zabini? Du warst doch Blaises Cousine, oder so?"

„Nach dem Umzug hat mich mein Vater einer Muggel-Pflegefamilie übergeben, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Blaises Onkel – also mein Vater – hatte eine kurze Affäre mit Voldemorts verschollener Zwillingsschwester, deren Ergebnis ich war. Wie du sicher weißt, ist Voldemort der Erbe Slytherins, und seine Schwester ist folglich ebenso mächtig. Die Linie der Zabinis ist ein Seitenzweig der Nachfahren Merlins. Voldemorts Schwester hat Blaises Onkel mit einem Liebestrank vorübergehend gefügig gemacht, um durch mich einen Knotenpunkt machtvoller Energien zu zeugen."

„Sagtest du Liebestrank? Ich dachte, die wären illegal …"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen, bis sie unter ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden.

„Schon gut, erzähl weiter."

„Wo war ich? Ach, richtig. Als mein Vater wieder bei Verstand war, ist er sofort mit mir geflohen. Meine Mutter hat ihn gelassen, wahrscheinlich war ein kleines Kind für ihre Pläne nur hinderlich. Aber irgendwann wollte sie mich holen, um mich als ihre Nachfolgerin auszubilden. Ihr Plan war, an ihrem Bruder Rache zu üben, der ihren Machtanspruch nicht anerkannt hat, als sie irgendwann wieder auftauchte, nachdem sie nach ihrer Geburt von ihm getrennt worden war. Lange und komplizierte Geschichte. Deshalb mußte ich dann jedenfalls untertauchen. Ich hab das alles gerade heute beim Mittagessen durch einen Brief von meinen Stiefeltern erfahren."

„Willst du damit sagen, du hattest vergessen, daß du bis zu deinem sechsten Lebensjahr Mia Zabini warst?" fragte Draco verwundert.

Hermine erstaunte das ehrlich gesagt auch etwas, aber sie überspielte ihre Verunsicherung schnell mit der ihr eigenen Schlagfertigkeit.

„Na hör mal, ich war noch klein! Ich muß wohl die traumatische Trennung von meinem Vater verdrängt haben."

„Ach so, na dann. Also, was ist? Ziehen wir das mit unserer Verlobung durch?" Er zwinkerte ihr verführerisch zu.

„Sagtest du nicht, dein Vater würde uns beide töten?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ich denke nicht, daß er sich traut, die Tochter der Schwester seines hochverehrten Meisters umzubringen. Jedenfalls nicht solange er nicht weiß, wer von beiden mächtiger ist."

„In dem Fall …" Hermine strahlte. Ihr Lächeln erlosch jedoch schnell wieder. „Moment, die Zabinis gehören doch zu den reinblütigen Familien …"

„Ja, und?"

„Wir sollten besser noch warten."

„Wieso?"

„Bekanntlich gibt es heutzutage fast keine reinblütigen Familien mehr, die aber trotzdem alle untereinander heiraten. Was ist, wenn wir über die Zabinis miteinander verwandt sind?"

„Kann nicht sein", informierte Draco. „Die Zabinis haben nur ganz entfernt mit den Blacks zu tun, sie sind nur über die Malfoys näher mit uns verwandt, aber ich selbst bin mit Lucius gar nicht blutsverwandt."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Meine Mutter ist eine Veela. Daher stammt übrigens auch mein umwerfendes Lächeln, falls du dich gewundert hast. Sie hatte ihren Partner fürs Leben schon vor Lucius gefunden, aber er starb tragischerweise, und dann geriet Lucius in ihren Bann. Er wollte sie als Trophäe, da hat er es hingenommen, daß ich nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war. Sie hat seinen Antrag angenommen, um mir eine vollständige Familie zu geben."

Plötzlich packte Draco ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Draco, was soll denn das …?"

Was ging denn hier vor? Dracos Haare waren rot, und er schien Sommersprossen zu haben … Er bot ein wahrhaft sonderbares Bild. Sie starrte ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht, während er sie völlig ohne Widerstand ihrerseits hin und her schlackerte, bis ihre Stirn unangenehm mit etwas hartem in Kontakt kam.

„Autsch, Draco!" Sie hob den Kopf, und vor ihr stand Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sie sich den Kopf rieb.

„Du also auch?"

Hermine nickte matt. Sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Nur um sicherzugehen, suchte sie ihren Hals nach irgendwelchen Ketten ab. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Anscheinend hatte dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende. Was für eine Wohltat, endlich wieder einen intelligenten Gedanken fassen zu können. Sie sah auf die Wanduhr.

„Ron! Wir müssen los, oder wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke!"

„Deshalb bin ich hier, Harry wartet schon unten."

Sie machten sich eilig auf den Weg.

„Danke, daß du mich geweckt hast. Du hattest recht. Es war furchtbar."

Ron musterte sie von der Seite und fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was ist so witzig?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Dein Gesicht!"

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Nein! Ich meine nur, du sahst so angeekelt aus, es muß wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Paß bloß auf mit deinen unbedachten Äußerungen. Ich könnte dich einfach mit nur einem Blick entflammen."

„Zu spät", lachte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. War das, wofür sie es hielt? Kaum zu glauben, Ron war selten so direkt. Sollte das nur ein Scherz sein?

„Sieh mal an, Weasley ist Feuer und Flamme." Malfoy stand höhnisch grinsend in der Tür zu ihrem Klassenraum. „Wer hätte das geahnt bei dem Leuchtfeuer, das seine Haare abgeben."

Hermine mußte ihn nur ansehen, um sofort in Gelächter auszubrechen. Malfoy entgleisten die Gesichtszüge bei diesem Anblick. Offensichtlich war das nicht die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte.  
Hermine zerrte einen dunkelrot angelaufenen Ron mit sich in den Klassenraum, während sie um Atem rang.

„Laß ihn, Ron, er kann nichts dafür", prustete sie. „Jahrhundertelanger Inzest hat eben Nebenwirkungen …" Sie kicherte weiter vor sich hin, bis Snape den Raum betrat und damit jegliche weiteren Erklärungen vorerst unmöglich machte.


	5. Malfoys Metamorphosen

**– Kapitel 5 –  
Malfoys Metamorphosen**

Witzig. Wirklich witzig. Irgendwann würde Granger ihr Fett weg kriegen, und Draco würde dabei sein. Und dann würde er als letzter lachen.

Potter, Weasley und Granger sahen sich schon wieder bedeutungsschwer an. Wenn er nur wüßte, was die wieder vorhatten.  
Die ganze Stunde lang hoffte er, Snape würde sich nur ein einziges Mal im richtigen Moment umdrehen und bemerken, daß Weasley dauernd Granger anstieß und versuchte, mit ihr zu tuscheln. Aber natürlich tat Snape das nicht.

Draco warf Weasley ein Stück Ingwerwurzel an den Hinterkopf, damit er sich umdrehte und Snape auf sich aufmerksam machte, aber entweder war Weasley heute schwerfälliger als sonst oder der rote Mop, den er auf dem Kopf trug, war so dick, daß er den Aufprall tatsächlich nicht bemerkte. Draco schnaubte leise. Eigentlich hätte man meinen sollen, daß so ein Aufprall ein hohles „Plock" verursachen würde. Tja, man lernte jeden Tag was Neues.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, war das Trio so schnell weg, daß er keine Chance hatte, sie zu belauschen. Nicht daß er nicht eigentlich Besseres zu tun gehabt hätte, als Potter nachzuspionieren, aber wo der war, ging gewöhnlich etwas Wichtiges vor. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendwas Brauchbares in Erfahrung bringen. Also nahm Draco sich vor, Potter und seine Freunde im Auge zu behalten.

ooOOoo

Wochen vergingen. Es war inzwischen Mitte Oktober, und Draco hatte immer noch nicht viel herausgefunden. Soweit er das sagen konnte, hingen die drei jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek rum. Besonders Granger. Na ja, nichts Neues. Was sie so besessen lasen, konnte er aber nicht feststellen; dazu hätte er dichter herangehen müssen, und wie die Dinge lagen, wurden die Schwachköpfe sowieso schon mißtrauisch, weil er ihnen in letzter Zeit so oft über den Weg lief. Alle drei sahen ihn jedesmal so an, als hätten sie nicht erwartet, ihn ausgerechnet in der Bibliothek zu sehen.

Es wäre praktischer gewesen, hätte er jemand anders schicken können, um ihn hin und wieder abzulösen, aber wer wäre dafür in Frage gekommen? Crabbe und Goyle hätten nicht unauffällig sein können, wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie lange es dauern würde, ihnen zu erklären, worauf sie achten sollten. Wer sonst war zuverlässig und würde nicht versuchen, sein eigenes Ding zu drehen? Ihm blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als es selbst zu tun.

Draco hielt sich wieder einmal mit gebührendem Sicherheitsabstand hinter einem Regal in der Nähe von Potters Tisch auf. Er konnte zwar hören, was die drei sagten, verstehen konnte er es allerdings nicht.

„Ist es das?" Das war eindeutig Weasley.

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Die Beschreibung scheint zu passen. Harry, was meinst du?"

„Ja, das müßte gegen die Symptome helfen. Ich hoffe wirklich, daß es diesmal das richtige ist. Lange halt' ich das nicht mehr aus. Wieso verliert das Zeug nicht seine Wirkung? Ich dachte, es würde genügen, den Umhang zu waschen. Ihr hattet doch auch nicht länger Probleme."

„Na ja, die Wirkdauer hängt wahrscheinlich von der Dosis ab. Du hast eine ganze Menge davon eingeatmet, Harry. Da kann es schon eine Weile dauern, bis der Effekt abklingt." Wie machte Granger das nur? Sie hatte exakt den gleichen Tonfall drauf wie McGonagall.

„Hattest du wieder einen?"

„Ja, allerdings. Du würdest es nicht glauben, Ron."

„Glaub mir, es gibt nichts mehr, was ich nicht glauben würde. Ich hab es schließlich selbst erlebt. Du hast mein vollstes Mitgefühl. Wieder mit Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

„Mhm."

„Harry, du wirst ja ganz rot. So schlimm?" trällerte Granger, und Weasley kicherte.

„Dir würde das Lachen vergehen, Ron, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, mit wem ich ihn im Besenschrank gesehen hab."

Weasley verstummte, und Draco zog eine Grimasse. Vielleicht wollte er doch nicht wissen, worum es da ging. Und was sollte das heißen? Potter hatte den Dunklen Lord gesehen? Und Weasley machte Witze darüber?

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu Madam Pomfrey?"

„Bin ich doch. Sie meinte, es würde von selbst nachlassen, deshalb will sie, daß ich einfach abwarte. Aber ich ertrag's einfach nicht mehr."

„Hat sie dir gesagt, was es war?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Sie sagte nur, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Anscheinend darf sie nichts darüber sagen."

Draco wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Er wollte gerade hinter dem Regal hervorkommen, um im Vorbeigehen vielleicht einen Blick auf das Etwas zu erhaschen, über dem die drei die ganze Zeit brüteten, als Grangers Stimme ihn erneut aufhorchen ließ.

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Was ist nicht gut?" fragten die beiden Idioten im Chor.

„Das wird nicht einfach werden. Wir werden wohl die Zutaten erst von …"

„Was ist, Hermine?"

„Ach, gar nichts, ich dachte, ich hätte was gehört."

Draco atmete aus, das Buch, das er aus dem Regal gestoßen hatte, mit beiden Händen fest umklammert.

„Also, wir gehen am besten gleich heute Abend, nach der Ausgangssperre, aber so bald wie möglich. Tagsüber ist es zu riskant."

Damit packten Potter und seine Anhängsel ihre Sachen und verschwanden. Nun, das würde sicher lustig werden. Draco hatte schon lange keine Nachtwanderung mehr gemacht.

ooOOoo

Draco lag seit zwei Stunden in der Eingangshalle auf der Lauer, aber bislang hatte sich noch nichts gerührt. Merkwürdig, dabei mußten sie auf jeden Fall hier vorbeikommen, wenn sie zu Snapes Vorratsschrank wollten.

Plötzlich hörte er die Eingangstür ins Schloß fallen. Das war doch unmöglich, wie waren sie an ihm vorbeigekommen? Er hastete durch die Tür und stand dann einen Augenblick unschlüssig vor dem Schloß herum. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Wo waren sie hin? Er sah sich verwirrt um. Der Regen, der den ganzen Nachmittag gefallen war, hatte den Rasen aufgeweicht und die Fußwege in schlammige Rutschbahnen verwandelt. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er drei Paar frische Fußspuren, die in Richtung der Gewächshäuser verschwanden. Wie hatten die das gemacht? Er beeilte sich, den Spuren so leise wie möglich zu folgen.

Als er das leise Platschen von Schritten auf matschigem Boden hören konnte, schlug er sich ins Gebüsch, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Als er Potter, Weasley und Granger wie aus dem Nichts vor den Gewächshäusern auftauchen sah, wurde ihm endlich klar, was hier gespielt wurde. Natürlich, darauf hätte er auch früher kommen können. Potter benutzte einen Tarnumhang. Er hätte über seine Begriffsstutzigkeit laut aufstöhnen können, aber damit hätte er sich nun garantiert sofort verraten, also verzichtete er fürs erste lieber darauf.

Die drei waren im Innern des Gewächshauses verschwunden, das Professor Sprouts persönliche Züchtungen und die empfindlichen und seltenen Pflanzen beherbergte. Was sie da taten, konnte er bei der spärlichen Beleuchtung nicht ganz erkennen, aber daß sie irgend etwas suchten, war offensichtlich. Draco schlich sich im Schatten der Bäume noch etwas dichter an die Tür heran.

„Hey!" rief Weasley. „Da ist ja ein ganzes Glas voll von dem Zeug!"

„Schhh, Ron", zischte Granger, „jetzt schrei doch hier nicht so rum! Hagrid könnte uns hören, wenn er gerade auf seinem Rundgang ist."

„Habt ihr gewußt, daß es davon einen ganzen Vorrat gibt?" fragte Weasley. „Wofür der wohl gut sein soll?"

„Offenbar stellt Sprout das Pulver her", hörte er Potter sagen. „Ich hätt' schwören können, daß so was Snapes Domäne ist …"

„Nun ja, Pulver fallen nicht unbedingt in den Bereich _Tränke. _Und nach dem, was in dem Buch –"

„Hermine, das kannst du uns später erzählen. Laß uns einfach die Sachen holen."

Anscheinend war Weasley ebenso ungeduldig wie Draco. Aber damit würde jetzt Schluß sein. Draco betrat das Gewächshaus mit erhobenem Zauberstab und schoß ihnen ein „Silencio" entgegen. Sie fuhren herum und fuchtelten mit ihren Zauberstäben, aber ohne Stimme erreichten sie nicht das geringste.

„Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Wenn das mal nicht der heilige Potter ist, der hier um …" Draco überprüfte umständlich die Uhrzeit. „Oh, halb eins in der Nacht draußen herumläuft. Und das, obwohl du doch weißt, daß gerade du permanent in Gefahr schwebst. Ich fürchte, in meiner Eigenschaft als Vertrauensschüler muß ich das Professor Snape melden. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit sollte dafür gesorgt werden, daß du nach Schulschluß nicht unbeaufsichtigt bist. Und du, Granger, ts, ts. Verhält sich so etwa eine Anwärterin auf die Position der Schulsprecherin?" Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wandte er sich an Weasley. „Von dir war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten. Wohin Potter geht, gehst du auch. Irgend jemand muß schließlich den roten Teppich vor ihm ausrollen."

Draco grinste schadenfroh. Endlich hatte er Potter in der Hand.

„Finger weg von dem Glas, Granger."

Granger hatte versucht, ein großes Glas mit einer Art Glitzerstaub unauffällig außer Sichtweite zu schieben. Das würde er sich genauer ansehen.

Er hatte gerade danach gegriffen und war nun dabei, den Deckel abzuschrauben, als er von hinten mit einem wütend geschleuderten Flederwichtfluch getroffen wurde. Er schrie auf und wirbelte herum. Was er besser nicht getan hätte, denn die kleine Weasley stand so dicht hinter ihm, daß er mit ihr zusammenstieß und dabei eine gute Portion des funkelnden Pulvers über sich selbst und die Weasley verschüttete. Weasley hatte gerade noch Zeit, das Trio von Dracos Zauberspruch zu erlösen, bevor sie und Draco beide in heftiges Niesen ausbrachen.

„Ginny!" rief der ältere der beiden Weasleys perplex. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Einer muß euch doch …" Sie nieste. „…den Hals retten." Sie nieste erneut.

Draco hatte sich selten so miserabel gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Weasley war bekanntermaßen eine Meisterin bei der Anwendung des Flederwichtfluchs, wie er selbst bereits hatte festellen dürfen, und zusätzlich dazu nieste er sich fast um den Verstand. Was zum Teufel war das für ein Zeug, das eine dichte Wolke um ihn bildete?

Granger setzte einmal mehr ihre wichtigtuerische Miene auf und sah sich besorgt das halbleere Glas an. Was dann geschah, war irgendwie verschwommen. Vor lauter Niesen begannen seine Augen zu tränen. Während die kleine Weasley immer noch keuchte und nieste und Potter und seine beiden Freunde begannen, eilig im Gewächshaus herumzulaufen und scheinbar wahllos Blätter oder ganze Zweige von irgendwelchen Pflanzen zu rupfen und in ihre Taschen zu stopfen, war Dracos einziger Gedanke, so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Kerker zu kommen. Dafür würde er Potter drankriegen. Wenn er das Snape erzählte, war Potter mitsamt dem anderen Pack geliefert.

Als er jedoch endlich in den Kerkern ankam, war er bereits so benebelt, daß er gänzlich vergessen hatte, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Er war so unbeschreiblich müde. Seine kombinierten Handikaps machten ihn so unkoordiniert, daß er auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloß zweimal ausgerutscht und in einer Pfütze gelandet war. Entsprechend mitgenommen sah er aus, als er ganz automatisch zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging und von dort in seinen Schlafsaal. Ohne einen weiteren klaren Gedanken fiel er wie ein Stein auf sein Bett und versank augenblicklich in wohltuender Schwärze.

ooOOoo

Was für ein grauenhafter Tag.

Der Tag hatte zwar genaugenommen gerade erst angefangen, aber er war jetzt schon absolut grauenhaft.

Draco war aufgewacht und hatte sich gefragt, wo zur Hölle er nur seinen Charakter verloren haben konnte.

Kaum war er mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, hatte er sich mißverstanden und empfindsam gefühlt. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. So sehr er sich auch mühte, er konnte diese lästigen Anfälle von grüblerischer Melancholie und zutiefst gepeinigter Seelenqual ob seines grausamen Lebens nicht mehr abschütteln. Er fühlte sich so elend, daß er ernsthaft daran dachte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und sich dem Orden des Phönix anzuschließen. Vielleicht konnte er seine Missetaten wiedergutmachen, indem er Auror wurde.

Nach fünf Minuten der Unentschlossenheit war er jedoch langsam hungrig geworden, daher hatte er sich in sein Schicksal gefügt und sein neues Ich akzeptiert.

Nach dieser beängstigenden – wenn auch befreienden – Episode hatte er festgestellen müssen, daß Goyle und Crabbe nicht auf ihn gewartet hatten. Als er sie deswegen beim Frühstück zur Rede gestellt hatte, hatten sie nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihm mitgeteilt, daß er nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, weil Blaise Zabini seit Anfang des Schuljahres sein langjähriger bester Freund und Vertrauter war. Das war ein Schlag gewesen. Die beiden Trottel waren vielleicht nicht zu viel nutze, aber immerhin loyal. Wen konnte er jetzt mit niederer Drecksarbeit beauftragen und nach Belieben herumkommandieren?

Trübsinnig rührte er in seinem Haferbrei, als sich auch schon sein neuer bester Freund mit einem strahlenden Lächeln neben ihn setzte.

„Was ist los, Draci? Weshalb der deprimierte Gesichtsausdruck? Hat Potter dich mal wieder abblitzen lassen?"

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft.

„Nicht daß ich dich nicht verstehen könnte, er hat schon eine appetitliche Rückseite."

Draco starrte entgeistert in Zabinis verträumtes Gesicht.

_Ja, etwa so appetitlich wie Knallrümpfige Kröter in Aspik zum Frühstück.  
_  
Nun ja, nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender persönlichkeitstechnischer Rückfall. Eingewöhnungszeit mußte ihm ja wohl zugestanden werden. Er mußte im falschen Film sein. Doch als er seinen mürrischen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch wandern ließ, wo er schließlich auf dem Goldjungen landete, meldete sich seine sensible Seite wieder zu Wort. Endlich, wie er die vermißt hatte.

_Eigentlich hat Blaisie ja recht … Diese zerzauste Bettfrisur sieht an Harry richtig heiß aus.  
_  
Harry bemerkte schließlich, daß Draco ihn unentwegt anstarrte und verfärbte sich zu einem lieblichen Schweinchenrosa. Er war einfach in jeder Farbe sexy. Draco seufzte. Er mußte etwas unternehmen.

„Du solltest ihm endlich deine Gefühle gestehen", ließ sich Blaise hilfreich vernehmen.

Ein Hurra auf gute Freunde! Das war die Lösung! Er mußte sofort mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Er würde einfach nach Gryffindor wechseln, dann würde Harry sicher erkennen, daß er es ernst mit ihm meinte und er sich wirklich geändert hatte. Und falls das und seine Karriere als Auror nicht genügten, um Harry zu überzeugen, dann konnte er immer noch versuchen, ihn mit Blaise oder Finnegan eifersüchtig zu machen. Bei den beiden hatte er bestimmt gute Chancen, denn wenn Harry an gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen interessiert war, dann diese beiden hundertprozentig auch, da war Draco sich sicher.

Was für ein wundervoller Tag.

Bevor er etwas in dieser Richtung unternehmen konnte, hatte Draco dummerweise noch den weniger wundervollen Teil des Tages vor sich. Der Unterricht würde denkbar öde werden. Der einzige Lichtblick war das Quidditchturnier am Nachmittag. Slytherin würde gegen Gryffindor antreten. Und das beste daran war, daß Potter als Sucher ausfiel, weil er bei McGonagall nachsitzen mußte. Draco kicherte sich ins Fäustchen. Zu dumm, daß McGonagall mit den Gryffindors nicht so nachsichtig war wie Snape mit den Slytherins.

Obwohl die Aussicht auf Geschichte der Magie und Kräuterkunde Draco nicht gerade vom Hocker gerissen hatte, mußte er, nachdem der halbe Vormittag vergangen war, zugeben, daß sein Tag doch hätte schlimmer sein können. Wo immer er auch hinging, umringten ihn sofort Schwärme von Verehrerinnen. Nicht daß er sich beklagen wollte, aber etwas verwunderte ihn seine plötzliche Popularität bei der holden Weiblichkeit von Hogwarts dann doch. Sogar eine Handvoll Mädchen aus Gryffindor hatte ihm Avancen gemacht und ihn je nach Klassenstufe entweder zum Eisessen nach Hogsmeade oder auf den Astronomie-Turm eingeladen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Warum die wohl alle mitten in der Nacht auf einen zugigen Turm steigen wollten?

Voll neuer Zuversicht schritt er nach dem Mittagessen auf das Quidditchfeld hinaus. Er hatte schon so gut wie gewonnen. Äh, seine Mannschaft hatte schon so gut wie gewonnen. Die Gryffindors würden in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie ihn sahen, und ihm damit genug Zeit geben, den Schnatz in aller Ruhe zu finden und zu fangen. Immerhin hatte er in seiner Quidditchrobe noch nie so gut ausgesehen. Sein gestählter Körper sprengte beinah die Nähte seines figurbetonten Outfits.

Er hob mit dem Startpfiff vom Boden ab und begann das Spiel seines Lebens. Die kleine Weasley ersetzte Potter, aber glücklicherweise konnte sie ihm nicht das Wasser reichen. Tatsächlich war sie um einiges schlechter, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Na ja, wahrscheinlich war sie auch von seiner strahlenden Erscheinung geblendet und jetzt zu hypnotisiert, um gerade zu fliegen. Als er im Sturzflug dicht an ihr vorbeiflog, als er das Aufblitzen des Schnatzes sah, geriet sie ins Taumeln, und bevor er sich versah, hing sie auch schon kopfüber von ihrem Besen und fiel wenig später schrill kreischend in die Tiefe und einem sicheren Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel entgegen.

Obwohl er längst weit von ihr entfernt war, ermöglichten es ihm die schier unglaublichen Sucherreflexe, über die er augenscheinlich verfügte, sie einen halben Millimeter vor dem Boden noch aufzufangen. Ihre Haarspitzen waren bereits durch den Aufprall auf den Boden gebrochen.  
Wieso bloß hatte sich sonst niemand gerührt? Ihr Bruder, der auch auf dem Feld war, starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an, in den ihm schnurstracks der Schnatz hineinflog. Auch alle übrigen Spieler aus ihrer Mannschaft schwebten nur wie angewurzelt auf ihren Besen, wo sie gerade waren.

_Typisch Gryffindors, zu sehr mit dem Spiel beschäftigt, um auch nur zu bemerken, daß ein Mannschaftsmitglied in Gefahr ist. Pff. Wahrscheinlich haben die einfach alle zu hohe Reaktionszeiten. Ich hab's ja auch geschafft, obwohl ich den weitesten Anflugweg hatte. Aber ich bin natürlich auch dank meiner Malfoy-Gene weit überlegen …  
_

Dann erst wurde Draco die volle Tragweite seiner Handlung bewußt.

_Oohhh, na großartig. Jetzt hab ich den Sieg verschenkt! Und das für eine Weasley!  
_  
Doch dann sah er in das Gesicht des zierlichen, zerbrechlichen Engels hinab, den er in seinen starken Armen hielt, wie sie den Kopf schutzsuchend an seine muskulöse Brust gelehnt hatte, und fand plötzlich, daß es vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht gewesen war, sie zu retten. Seit die kleine Weasley von ihrem Austauschmonat zurück war, war ihre Haarfarbe weniger rot als vielmehr kastanienfarben, und mit ihren rehbraunen Augen und den Sommersprossen, die wie Zimt auf dem Milchschaum eines Cappuccinos ihre schneeweiße Haut sprenkelten, sah sie einfach so unbeschreiblich rein und unschuldig aus, daß er sich auf der Stelle zu ihr hingezogen fühlte.

„Malfoy", hauchte sie, noch immer unter Schock. „Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

Draco grinste nur und sah tief in ihre vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Rehaugen. „Du weißt ja wohl, was das bedeutet, Ginny? Jemandem das Leben zu retten, bedeutet in der magischen Welt, daß zwischen den betreffenden Personen eine magische Verbindung auf Leben und Tod besteht. Du stehst in meiner Schuld." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und warf ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln zu.

Ginny wurde so rot wie die Haare ihrer Geschwister (ihre eigenen waren ja inzwischen zu einem in der Sonne leicht rötlich schimmernden Braun nachgedunkelt) und bemühte sich, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht zulassen. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall auf ihren eigenen Füßen zur Krankenstation gehen, wenngleich ihr physisch rein gar nichts fehlte, daher nahm er es in seiner unendlichen Großmut auf sich, sie persönlich dorthin zu tragen.

Als er mit Ginny in seinen Armen dort ankam, war sie ohnmächtig geworden. Hm. Eben war sie doch noch völlig in Ordnung gewesen?

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey sie untersucht und ihr ein Bett zugewiesen hatte, wartete Draco geduldig, daß sie wieder aufwachte, damit er ihr seinen Plan mitteilen konnte. Immerhin brauchte er dazu – technisch gesehen – ihre Einwilligung. Aber das würde sicher kein Problem darstellen, schließlich stand sie in seiner Schuld. Er gestattete sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. So gesehen konnte sie gar nicht ablehnen. Und seine Eltern würden sicherlich auch lieber eine reinblütige Hexe als seine Ehefrau sehen als Harry Potter, so berühmt der auch sein mochte.

Endlich erlangte Ginny das Bewußtsein wieder.

„Draco? Was ist passiert?"

„Du warst bewußtlos."

„Oh, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Ich hab dein Aftershave gerochen. Es war so betörend, daß es mir die Sinne vernebelt hat. Was machst du noch hier? Wo ist Ron? Und was ist mit dem Rest des Teams? Haben wir verloren?"

„Die feiern schon mal ohne dich."

Draco grinste erneut, als sie vor Aufregung wieder rot anlief.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Ginny. Du mußt dich erstmal erholen." Ihre unschuldigen Augen zogen ihn aufs Neue in ihren Bann. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu ihr aufs Bett zu setzen und sich zu ihr hinabzubeugen.

„Alles ist bestens. Entspann dich einfach." Er hielt gerade soviel Abstand zu ihr, daß sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Die beste Methode, sie von sich zu überzeugen, war garantiert der Frontalangriff, daher verlor er keine Zeit und steckte ihr seine Zunge in den Hals.

Ginny riß die Augen noch weiter auf, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Das war jetzt eigentlich der Moment, in dem sie Wachs in seinen Händen hätte werden sollen … Hm.  
Draco richtete sich wieder auf. Sie starrte ihn immer noch an. Irgendwie konnte er schon verstehen, daß es sie nicht umgehauen hatte. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß sie nach Erdbeeren schmecken würde. Oder nach Milch und Honig. Aber ganz sicher nicht nach Fleischpastete mit Möhren. Draco überlegte fieberhaft, was er selbst heute zu Mittag gesessen hatte.

Ginny wich diskret ein paar Zentimeter zurück. „Urg, Malfoy, hast du heute eigentlich schon geduscht?"

„Entschuldige mal, das ist nur der Angstschweiß, weil ich dachte, du würdest sterben!"

„Tja, entschuldige, aber all die Mädchen, die sich dir heute schon an den Hals geworfen haben, haben überall rumerzählt, du würdest einen männlich-verwegenen Duft nach Kiefernnadeln, Regen und Gras verströmen, und, na ja…"

Phantastisch. Das war dann wohl die Kehrseite seiner Beliebtheit.

„Dir wäre es also lieber, wenn ich nach Moder riechen würde?"

„Nein, ich meinte eigentlich eher so was wie „Eau-de-Wald-nach-einem-Regenschauer"."

„Ein Wald nach einem Regenschauer ist nichts anderes als nasses Laub, und nasses Laub ist modrig."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, wie auch immer."

Draco stöhnte und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern.

Aber auch wenn Ginny die Stimmung verdorben hatte, hatte sie zweifellos einen guten Punkt angesprochen. Nach all den Anstrengungen des Nachmittags verspürte er den starken Drang, sich zu erfrischen und wieder etwas herzurichten. Er machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Offensichtlich war ihm jemand zuvorgekommen. Als er durch die Tür trat, kreischte Granger auf und bedeckte sich notdürftig mit beiden Armen und tauchte dann bis zum Hals ins Wasser ein.

„Was machst du denn hier, Granger? Müßtest du nicht bei der Siegesparty der Gryffindors sein?"

„Doch, aber irgendwen mußtest du ja schließlich im Bad überraschen, oder?"

Draco dachte kurz darüber nach. Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht.

„Na gut, dann raus jetzt. Ich bin dran."

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben. Sei versichert, daß ich Professor McGonagall von dieser Sache berichten werde."

„Ja, ja, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Und jetzt mach ein bißchen schnell."

So was. Nicht mal die Porträts vor Badezimmern versahen heutzutage ihren Dienst noch gewissenhaft. Darüber würde er dringend mit Snape reden müssen, damit der Filch mal Beine machte und den Porträts vor sämtlichen Bädern mal gründlich der Kopf gewaschen wurde.

(Überspringen wir die Einzelheiten des Bades.)

Als Draco in alter Frische zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wartete bereits Professor Snape auf ihn, der ihm mitteilte, daß Draco bei McGonagall eine Stunde nachsitzen mußte, weil er eine Schülerin beim Baden belästigt hatte. Da es nicht seine Schuld war, daß ihn das Porträt überhaupt erst hineingelassen hatte, obwohl der Raum besetzt gewesen war, kam er glimpflich davon, aber offenbar hatte sich Granger über sein Auftreten beklagt. Nun ja. Was für ein grauenhafter Tag. Er hatte es ja gleich gewußt.

Eine Stunde später betrat er den Raum, in dem er seine Strafe absitzen würde, überpünktlich. Wenn mit einer Lehrerin an der Schule diesbezüglich nicht zu spaßen war, dann war es McGonagall. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, auch noch den Rest der Woche in diesem Raum zu verbringen. Zu seiner Überraschung war McGonagall noch nicht da, dafür aber Granger.

Er grinste. Wenn er schon nachsitzen mußte, würde er das beste daraus machen.

„Granger, du hier?"

„Offensichtlich", zischte sie feindselig.

„Wie kommt's?"

„Snape. Er ist der Meinung, ich sei selber Schuld, wenn ich im Bad belästigt würde, denn ich als Vertrauensschülerin hätte überprüfen müssen, ob die Tür wirklich verschlossen war." Sie schnaubte.

„So. Und jetzt sind wir hier also ganz alleine?"

Granger ging in Abwehrhaltung und tastete ihre Robe nach ihrem Zauberstab ab, fand ihn jedoch anscheinend nicht.

„Oh nein!" rief sie verzweifelt. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, meinen Zauberstab im Schlafsaal liegen zu lassen?"

_Ja_, stimmte Draco ihr zu_, das war wirklich ausgesprochen dämlich._

Und es klang so gar nicht nach Granger. Irgendwas war hier faul. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen mißtrauisch. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn doch noch hinterrücks zu verhexen, wagte er sich wieder näher heran.

„Tja, in dem Fall …" Er machte einen Schritt auf Granger zu und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Wanduhr. Er hatte noch fünf Minuten, bis die Strafarbeit offiziell beginnen sollte. Genug Zeit, um Granger zu vernaschen. Vielleicht schmeckte sie ja besser als Weasley.

„Bleib, wo du bist! Ich hatte gerade eine Portion Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, und die letzte war eine mit Schlammgeschmack!"

Oh, hatte er seinen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen?

„Ach, Granger, mußt du mir jeden Spaß nehmen? Mein Tag war auch so schon grauenvoll."

Granger sah in auf einmal sehr mitfühlend an.

„Deiner auch? Ich hab vorhin mal wieder einen Brief von meinen Eltern gekriegt. Sie sind nie zufrieden. Egal, was ich tue, sie nennen mich eine Versagerin. Sie sind der Meinung, ich sollte mir lieber einen sicheren Job beim Finanzamt suchen, nicht so was Exotisches wie Zauberei." Hermine brach in Tränen aus. „Es wird immer schlimmer, seit meine Eltern Alkoholiker sind", schluchzte sie.

Der Anblick versetzte Dracos sensibler Seite einen Stich mitten in sein weiches Herz.

„Ich versteh' dich nur zu gut. Mein Vater sperrt mich in den Ferien immer in unserem Kerker ein, wenn ich nicht den Quidditchpokal gewonnen habe."

„Oh, das ist ja schrecklich!"

Hermine umarmte ihn tröstend.

„Augenblick mal, heißt das, du hast bisher deine gesamten Ferien –"

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe!"

Damit hatte sie den gefühlvollen Moment nun wirklich gründlich verdorben. Mißgestimmt begann Draco, in dem Klassenraum auf und ab zu laufen.

Da Granger unkooperativ war, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als trübselig der Ankunft McGonagalls zu harren. Aber es dauerte und dauerte. Na, dann eben nicht. Granger konnte hier ja versauern, wenn sie wollte.

Er war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als er auf der anderen Seite der Tür mit … einem vor Wut schäumenden Snape zusammenstieß?


	6. Zurück in die Zukunft

**– Kapitel 6** –

** Zurück in die Zukunft**

_Die Vergangenheit hat mich eingeholt und mir einen Tritt verpaßt.  
Vanessa Williams _

_(nachdem sie 1984 ihren Titel als Miss America verloren hatte, weil „Penthouse" Nacktfotos von ihr veröffentlicht hat)_

Inhalt des Kapitels: 

Ja, also, ähm … Ach nee, doch nicht. Ich dachte, so als Orientierung bei diesem schwierigen Kapitel wär eine Übersicht ganz gut, aber ich bin total grottig bei Sumarys.

Na gut, ich versuchs mal: Also, es geht irgendwie um Harry und Draco & 'n paar andere, die zusammen ne Zeitreise machen müssen. Ja …

Nee, Summarys kann ich echt nich. Ach, lest einfach selbst! Und REVIEWT!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Erläuterungen:

„": wörtliche Rede

_kursiv_: Gedanken

‚': Geschriebenes

GROSSBUCHSTABEN: Geschrieenes

**Fettdruck**: besondere Betonung

Unterstreichung: Zwischenüberschrift

(): Anmerkung

ooOO.°°.OOoo: neuer Hauptabschnitt

.-.-.-.-.-.-.: stellvertretend für eine Leerzeile, die mich f a n f i c t i on . n e t nicht machen läßt (genausowenig wie Links und Webadressen)

hjödflsgfiu (nicht wörtlich zu nehmen): normaler Text (falls dafür noch Platz bleibt)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Glossar beliebiger Wörter, die ich auf Englisch einfach besser finde (nur falls sie in diesem Kapitel vorkommen sollten):

**Potions** – Zaubertränke

**Hermione** –Hermine

**Pumpkin juice** – Kürbissaft

**Marauders** – Rumtreiber

**Headmaster **– Direktor

**Order of the Phoenix** – des Phönix

**Snitch** – Schnatz

**Prefect **– Vertrauensschüler

Alles, was ich hier nicht steht, wird im Text erklärt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ach so, noch was:

1. Die Abschnitte unseres lieben Dracos sind übrigens nicht gebetalest, und die automatische Korrektur ist auch kaputt, ich mußte das hier aber trotzdem schon mal veröffentlichen, wollte ja niemanden noch länger warten lassen. Also: Seid froh, daß das Kapitel fertig ist und behaltet alle Fehler, die ihr findet! ;P

2. Ich weiß, daß Ginny eigentlich Ginevra heißt, aber ich nenn sie trotzdem Virginia. Das gehört zu meiner dichterischen Freiheit.

Und los geht's …

ooOO.°°.OOoo

im letzten Kapitel:

Er (Draco) war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als er auf der anderen Seite der Tür mit … einem vor Wut schäumenden Snape zusammenstieß?

ooOO.°°.OOoo

„Mr. Malfoy, was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier machen? Was fällt ihnen ein mich um fünf Uhr morgends in meinen Privaträumen zu belestigen?"

Darco starrte den Potions-Meister an. Was meinte er mit 5 Uhr Morgens? Was machte Snape denn überhaupt hier? Wo war MacGonnagall? Wiso Priva-

träume? Und warum sah Sanpe ihn so komisch an?

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich warte."

Draco verstand immer noch nichts. Er stand nur da und starrte Snape stumm an. Er fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam, so schwindlig. Er starrte weiter geradeaus. Hatte Snape einen **Morgenmantel** an? Draco versuchte die beiden Snapes die er vor sich sah, durch Schielen irgendwie zu einer Person zu verschmelzen, damit er ihn besser fixieren konnte.

Draco versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Das Gefühl des Schwebens in ihm gewann die Oberhand, und er fing an zu lachen.

Was Sanpe als nächstes sagte, hörte er nicht mehr. Er rannte so schnell er konnte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Auch wenn er sich gar nicht gut füllte, sein Selbst Erhaltungtrieb war noch funktionsfähig.

Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er lief. Hauptsache weg. Er war so müde, er mußte sich irgendwohin legen.

ooOO.°°.OOoo

Das letzte, was Ginny wahrnahm, bevor sie furchtbar schläfrig wurde, war, wie sie zu taumeln begann und Hermine sie auffing. Sie hörte gedämpft Hermine nach Ron und Harry rufen, aber dann wurde es angenehm dunkel, und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus.

Als sie die Augen nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit wieder öffnete, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Mühsam setzte sie sich im Bett auf. Sie sah sich desorientiert um, während sie sich die Augen rieb. Als ihre zarten, feingliedrigen Finger mit salziger Nässe in Berührung kamen, erstarrte sie. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ sie sich wieder in ihre Kissen sinken. (**A/N:** Ja, richtig, sie ist wieder in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal. Dachte nur, ich sollte das erwähnen. Okay, bin schon still …)

Sie hatte also schon wieder von ihm geträumt. Harry. Das Objekt ihrer Begierde, derjenige, der ihr schlaflose Nächte und solche voller Albträume bescherte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn einfach vergessen. (Und sie hatte gedacht, daß sie das längst getan hatte …) Sie würde ihn ohnehin nie haben können. Er würde sie ja doch nie bemerken.

Vielleicht, wenn sie weniger unscheinbar wäre. Weniger in sich gekehrt. Nicht ganz so eine graue Maus. Aber das waren nur ihre Phantasien, nichts weiter. Sie war eben nur die schlichte kleine Ginny Weasely.

Früher einmal war sie fröhlich und kontaktfreudig gewesen. Sie hatte immer einen Grund zum Lächeln gefunden und war allen mit ihrer Redseligkeit auf die Nerven gegangen.

Doch dann war **es** passiert. Das Tagebuch.

**!Rückblende!**

_Ginny saß ganz allein in ihrem Schlafsaal, denn sie hatte keine Freunde. Sie vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem sie in ihren Schulbüchern blätterte. Bis ihr auffiel, daß sie auf diese Art sehr wahrscheinlich bald wie Rons Freundin Hermione Granger enden würde. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie ihr eigenes rostrotes Haar in buschigen Knäulen wie elektrisiert von ihrem Kopf abstehen. Voller Entsetzen stopfte sie die Bücher zurück in ihre Schultasche._

_Dabei fiel ein unscheinbares kleines Notizbuch zu Boden, das zwischen zwei anderen Büchern eingeklemmt gewesen war. Schnell stellte sie fest, daß es leer war, und begann, in ihrer kindlichen Schrift ihre intimsten Geheimnisse auf das geduldige Papier zu krakeln, ekstatisch vor Freude darüber, endlich jemanden zu haben, der sie beachtete. Auch wenn es nur ein Buch war. Wenn sie dafür Geflügel töten mußte, bitte sehr._

**!Flashback Ende!**

(**A/N:** Wir befinden uns jetzt also wieder in der Gegenwart …)

Ja, eigentlich war es Hermiones Schuld, daß das alles passiert war. Hätte Ginny sich nicht davor gefürchtet, vom übermäßigen Lesen Spliß zu bekommen, wäre sie womöglich nie über das verhängnisvolle Objekt gestolpert.

Wie sie den Tag verfluchte, an dem sie zum ersten Mal in dieses scheinbar harmlose Buch geschrieben hatte. Mit der Naivität einer unschuldigen Elfjährigen hatte sie sich unaufhaltsam immer weiter in Voldemorts – oder besser: Tom Riddles – teuflisches Netz aus Täuschung, Tücke und Trauma verstrickt. Sie war zur Komplizin eines Psychopathen geworden und damit gebrandmarkt für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Sie traute niemandem, sie war introvertiert, sie sprach nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Nicht, daß sie viel Gelegenheit zum Reden gehabt hätte. Abgesehen von Selbstgesprächen. Die Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang fanden Ginny unheimlich und flüsterten hinter ihrem Rücken, wenn sie glaubten, sie würde schon schlafen. Und die Jungen … Na ja, von denen hatte sie auch nicht einer überhaupt mal richtig angesehen. **Nicht einer!**

Aber das war, wie sie zugeben mußte, auch ihre Schuld. Sie verschmolz einfach mit dem Hintergrund, vor dem sie sich befand. Sie war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Mauerblümchen. Sogar das Rot ihrer Haare war matter als das ihrer Geschwister. Ginny schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen wieder hinunter. Wie gerne hätte sie auch wie ein Hydrant ausgesehen …

Lustlos stand sie auf, machte sich eilig fertig und hastete zum Frühstück. Sie war schon wieder spät dran. Einfach großartig. Es überraschte sie nicht im geringsten, daß niemand aus ihrem Schlafsaal sie geweckt, geschweige denn auf sie gewartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen ihre Existenz einfach vollkommen vergessen.

Die einzigen, die um diese Zeit noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, waren ihr Bruder und seine neueste Flamme Lavender, die anscheinend wieder einmal ihre besondere Art von Appetit stillten. Die Art, für die sie beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle nicht das geeignete Gegenmittel finden würden.

Was Lavender an Ron fand, war bislang allen ein Rätsel geblieben. Wie die Anziehung in umgekehrter Richtung funktionierte, war dagegen reichlich offensichtlich. Die gute Lavender hatte sich zwar mit einer Überdosis Haarspray das Hirn verklebt, aber für all jene, die das nicht störte, hatte sie immer noch zwei beträchtliche Argumente zu bieten, die sie in Szene zu setzen verstand. Wäre Ginny nicht mit Ron verwandt gewesen, hätte sie das Ganze vermutlich amüsant gefunden, aber da dem nun einmal so war, fand sie Rons Gesabber einfach nur peinlich.

Zum Glück vergaßen die Leute häufig, daß sie Rons Schwester war. Jemand, der mit dem berüchtigten Harry Potter befreundet war, erweckte schließlich nicht den Eindruck, als könne er eine so unscheinbare Schwester wie Virginia Weasley haben.

Sie sah erneut auf ihre Uhr und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde sie das Frühstück ganz ausfallen lassen müssen. Als sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinter sich gelassen hatte und gerade um die letzte Ecke bog, prallte sie hart mit jemandem zusammen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden, wobei ihre Bücher mit einem dumpfen Aufprall neben ihr landeten und ihre Pergamentrollen in die Luft geschleudert wurden, um dann gemächlich auf sie hinabzusegeln.

_Klar, daß das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren muß! Ich bin so ungeschickt!_

Langsam hob sie den Blick. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken: Draco Malfoy lag gegenüber von ihr auf dem Boden. Eine diebische Freude stieg in ihr auf.

_Geschieht ihm ganz recht._

Sie lachte bei dem Anblick leise in sich hinein. Doch auf einen Schlag verflog ihre Schadenfreude. Auf mysteriöse Weise hatten sich bei dem Sturz die Knöpfe seiner Robe geöffnet, und sein Pullover war nach oben gerutscht, wodurch Malfoys blasse, seidenglatte Haut enthüllt wurde.

_Oh mein Gott! Er hat Bauchmuskeln!_

Ginny wurde plötzlich so schrecklich heiß, daß sie sich unauffällig mit dem Ärmel die Stirn abtupfen mußte.

„Weasley, hätt' ich mir ja denken können", hörte sie Malfoy grummeln.

Sie konnte jedoch nichts erwidern, sie starrte noch immer wie gebannt auf seine samtige Haut, im dämmerigen Licht des frühen Herbstmorgens fahl wie Mondlicht. Sie hätte um ein Haar gequiekt, als Malfoy sich aufrichtete und dabei seine Muskeln anspannte.

_Was passiert nur mit mir? Ich mag ihn doch gar nicht … Aber warum fühl' ich mich dann so zu ihm hingezogen? Komm schon, Ginny, reiß dich zusammen! Sein Vater hat immerhin dein Leben ruiniert!_

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" Sie fühlte sich ungeheuer erleichtert, jetzt wo sie endlich mal jemandem die Meinung gegeigt hatte. Sie war stark, sie war schön, sie war _Ginny Weasley_. Jawohl! Vor lauter Selbstbewußtsein entschied sie sich, ihre Robe ebenfalls aufzuknöpfen und ihren unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zu lösen, damit alle sehen konnten, daß sie ein anderer Mensch geworden war.

Schleunigst wandte sie sich ab und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und die Flucht ergreifen, als eine Person aus den Schatten trat, die sie bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Nach dem Lachen der Person zu urteilen, war es eindeutig ein Er.

Ginny erstarrte.

Eine große, schlanke Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren und aristokratischen Gesichtszügen blieb neben ihr stehen und grinste sie und Malfoy an.

Es war unmöglich, das konnte nicht sein.

„Was ist? Hast du noch nie einen attraktiven Siebtkläßler gesehen?" fragte der Neuankömmling.

„NEIN, NICHT! BLEIB WEG VON MIR, TOM!" kreischte Ginny und rannte.

Sie wagte es nicht, einen Blick zurück zu riskieren. Aus einiger Entfernung hörte sie nur noch:

„Ruf besser die vom St. Mungos, Zabini. Weasley ist schon wieder ausgebrochen." Malfoy kicherte hämisch.

Als Ginny völlig außer Atem endlich die Great Hall (Große Halle) betrat, fiel ihr die Veränderung sofort auf. Es war wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Am Gryffindor-Tisch saß eine neue Schülerin, die die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schülerschaft auf sich vereinte. Sie hatte seidiges, blondes Haar und eine schlanke Figur. So wie Harry sie anstarrte, mußte sie außerdem die fesselndsten Augen haben, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie war gerade mit Harry und Hermione in ein offenbar anregendes Gespräch vertieft. Sie (das soll jetzt Ginny sein) ließ sich neben der kleinen Gruppe von Neugierigen nieder.

„Morgen, Ginny." Hermione lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen. „Das hier ist Susanne, sie ist seit einer halben Stunde in unserer Klasse. Ich bin ja so froh, daß wir endlich mal mehr Mädchen in Gryffindor sind." Hermione strahlte.

„Nein, nein, Hermione. Ihr Rufnahme ist Marianne. Und ich muß sagen, ich bin auch froh, daß sie hier ist. Wir können wirklich Hilfe im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebrauchen. Jeder zählt." Auch Harry strahlte.

„Ihr könnt mich einfach „Suma" nennen, das klingt sowieso interessanter." Suma strahlte und nippte graziös an ihrem Pumkin Juice. Die gesamte Halle erstrahlte in überirdischem Glanz angesichts solcher Eleganz.

Harry und Hermione wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, um Suma in Hogwarts herumzuführen und sie allen vorzustellen, als sich der Headmaster an seinem Tisch erhob und um Ruhe bat.

„Nicht so schnell, mein lieber Mr. Potter, ich brauche Sie noch kurz. Sie auch, Ms. Granger, Suma. Wenn Sie alle noch einen Moment Geduld haben …"

Suma, Hermione und Harry setzten sich erwartungsvoll wieder an den Tisch.

„Ich heiße unsere neue Schülerin willkommen. Suma, bitte kommen Sie nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger und Ms. Weasely bitte auch. Das wäre vorerst alles."

Rundherum ertönte enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen:

„Wie langweilig …"

„Und ich hatte gehofft, er würde einen Weihnachtsball ankündigen."

„Es ist **Oktober**!"

„Eben, es ist nicht mehr lange hin!"

Ginny dröhnten die Ohren. Wie seltsam … Was konnte Dumbledore wohl von ihnen wollen?

(Einen anstrengenden Vormittag später)

Ginny verlagerte nervös ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zupfte ihre stylische Frisur zurecht, während sie vor der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro wartete. Genauer gesagt sie, eine strahlende Suma, eine wortkarge Hermione, ein kauender Ron, dem ein halbes Brötchen aus dem Mund ragte, und Malfoy und Harry, die sich äußerst seltsam verhielten.

Harry hatte ein irgendwie boshaftes, gleichzeitig angewidertes, Grinsen im Gesicht. Malfoy sah ebenso angewidert aus, allerdings war etwas an seiner Mimik nicht ganz richtig. Da war noch etwas anderes an ihm merkwürdig, sie kam nur nicht darauf, was es war. Oh … Harrys Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und mit Unmengen von Haargel fixiert. Harry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Ginny zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, **Malfoy**, du bist echt der letzte **_Vollidiot_**!" fauchte Malfoy und deutete auf Harry.

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach ja? Wer hat denn gleich ein **Büschel** Haare reingeworfen, _**Potter**?_" beschwerte sich Harry und machte sich bereit, Malfoy mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen.

„Ich hasse Snape", murmelte Malfoy verdrossen.

„Oh, hey, Ginny!" grüßte Malfoy sie lächelnd, als er sie bemerkte.

Ginny kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Bitte kommen Sie herein, alle miteinander." Der Headmaster winkte sie fröhlich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Mr Malfoy, danke, daß Sie hier sind. Ich weiß Ihre Kooperation zu schätzen."

Harry grunzte. Die anderen Anwesenden sahen Dumbeldore erwartungsvoll an. Ginny rechnete mit allem. Was der Headmaster jedoch als nächstes sagte, hatte sie sich trotzdem nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt.

„Sie fragen sich sicher, weshalb Sie hier sind."

Erwartungsvolles Schweigen.

„Nun, hiermit vertraue ich Ms. Granger einen Zeitumkehrer an. Da wir immer noch völlig im dunkeln tappen, was Voldemorts Pläne angeht, werden Sie in die Zukunft reisen und herausfinden, was geschehen wird. Wenn Sie genug Informationen gesammelt haben, kehren Sie unverzüglich zurück. Reden Sie mit niemandem, beobachten Sie nur. Sie kennen sicher die Prophezeiung:

Das Dunkel ist besiegt,  
Wenn der vermeintliche Feind zur Rettung eilt.  
Die Zukunft wird aus Tod gebor'n  
Wenn Vergangenes nahe weilt.

Wir müssen dringend herausfinden, was das bedeutet. Hoffentlich werden wir in der Zukunft klüger sein." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Hermione den Zeitumkehrer.

„Aber, Professor …", warf Ginny zögerlich ein, „wieso ich?"

„Sie werden schon sehen, Ms. Weasely. Falls nicht, ich bin sicher, daß Ms. Granger bereits alles durchschaut hat und es Ihnen erklären kann."

_Wenn das nicht informativ ist._

„Fassen Sie sich jetzt an den Händen und beginnen Sie."

_Ringelreihen, juchheißa!_

Als sie alle bereit waren, grabschte Harry plötzlich nach der Sanduhr in Hermiones Hand.

„Wieso eigentlich du, Schlammblut? Ich bin dafür besser geeignet."

„MALFOY!" Hermione versuchte, den Zeitumkehrer außer Reichweite zu halten, aber es war zu spät. Im Handgemenge drehte sich die Sanduhr, und schon wurden sie durch die Zeit geschleudert.

Sie landeten verknäult mitten in der Eingangshalle, anscheinend direkt auf einer Gruppe von Schülern.

_So viel zu „nur beobachten". _Ginny schnaubte.

Sie entwirrten ihre Gliedmaßen, standen auf und staubten ihre Umhänge ab. Als sie der anderen Gruppe gegenüberstanden, blieb ihnen allen der Mund offenstehen.

„Hey, du siehst aus wie ich!" rief ein Dunkelhaariger.

„Oh nein! Wir sind in der Vergangenheit gelandet! Das da sind unsere Eltern!" rief Ron.

„Und meine!" rief Malfoy, der eigentlich Harry war, ekstatisch.

„Und mein Vater!" rief Harry, der eigentlich Malfoy war, verwundert.

„Und Snape!" rief Ginny angewidert.

„Und Professor Lupin!" rief Hermione begeistert. Zu Ginny gewandt fügte sie leise hinzu: „Sah er nicht süß aus?"

„Professor …? murmelte „Professor" Lupin.

Suma stand währenddessen tatenlos da und fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Nun, das war eben der Nachteil, wenn man aus dem Nichts auftauchte, man hatte einfach keine Vergangenheit.

Die beiden Gruppen standen sich entgeistert gegenüber.

_Was für ein Zufall … _Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Es war ja so klar gewesen, daß sie ihrer Mutter begegnen würde, gerade nachdem sie sich der neuen Ginny entsprechend umgezogen hatte.

So hatten ihre Eltern also mit 17 ausgesehen. Sie stieß Ron an, doch sie kam nicht dazu, ihn zu fragen, ob die Marauders eigentlich mit ihren Eltern und Malfoy in einer Jahrgangsstufe gewesen waren, da ein jüngerer Dumbledore mit ausladenden Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Da sind Sie ja, ich hatte Sie schon erwartet!"

„Ach?" Ginny konnte nicht umhin, sich zu wundern.

„Pssst, Gin! Dumbledore weiß alles!" verkündete Hermione.

Ginny konnte nur dastehen und starren.

_Was für ein Tag …_

… das war! Darauf hatte er sein Leben lang gewartet! Harry konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Seine Eltern waren hier. **Am Leben**. Er hatte eine _zweite Chance_! Er konnte sie **_kennenlernen_**! Seine Mutter sah tatsächlich haargenau so aus wie auf seinem einzigen Foto von ihr.

James starrte Lucius' Double an, das unverwandt Lily Evans ansah.

_Wer ist der Kerl? Und was will er von Lily? _

Aber noch merkwürdiger war ein anderes Mitglied der Gruppe. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Typ an irgendwen. Wenn er es nicht besser gewußt hätte, hätte er geglaubt, seinen verschollenen Zwilling vor sich zu sehen. Doch einen Augenblick mal … Sein Doppelgänger hatte grüne Augen, dasselbe Jadegrün wie …

Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Das war wieder so typisch! Sie wußte zwar noch nicht, wie sie das gemacht hatten, aber sie war sicher, daß James Potter und Sirius mit diesem Durcheinander zu tun hatten. Warum konnten sie nicht ein kleines bißchen so sein wie …

Remus trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was war hier gerade geschehen? Wehe Sirius, wenn er wieder was damit zu tun hatte! Das sähe ihm ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte James ihn dazu angestachelt! Weshalb _sonst_ hätten die beiden vorhin ausgerechnet in die Bibliothek gehen sollen? Immerhin hatte dieser Aufruhr verhindert, daß Sirius ihm noch länger von seiner neuesten Eroberung vorschwärmen konnte. Noch ein Wort über Katrinas umwerfende … äh, chrm … und er würde in den Wald rennen und _schreien_! Mindestens so schrill wie …

Molly Prewett schlug bestürzt die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott, _Arthur_! Komm schon, wir müssen diesen Leuten helfen! Bringen wir sie erst mal runter in die Küche, die Ärmsten sehen ja ganz **ausgehungert** aus"

Resolut schritt sie auf zwei Rothaarige zu, die ihr besonders verlottert erschienen.

Arthur jedoch, der von Molly mitgeschleift wurde, hörte kaum hin, denn er war gänzlich von einem funkelnden Gegenstand gefangen genommen, der einem Mädchen aus der Tasche ragte. Es war, als hätte dieser Gegenstand eine magnetische Anziehungskraft, daher versuchte er immer wieder – wenn auch vergeblich – sich aus Mollys Griff zu befreien und auf das Mädchen zuzusteuern.

Lucius rümpfte die Nase, als Weasley nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen an ihm vorbei auf ein Muggelmädchen zustürmte. Der ungehobelte Kerl war wie ein Kompaß für alles, was „muggel" war. Außerdem hätte sich kein Mitglied einer angesehenen Familie jemals mit einem Gerät wie dem abgegeben, das dieser Person aus der Umhangtasche ragte. Er hatte so etwas ähnliches schon einmal bei einem Hufflepuff gesehen. Er hatte es _Taschenrechner_ genannt. Lucius konnte sich nur noch etwas gerader aufrichten und vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück machen, für den Fall, daß das Muggel Läuse hatte. Oder Weasley …

… war wirklich unmöglich. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn … Draco war immer noch indigniert, weil man ihn zu einer so unwürdigen Landung gezwungen hatte. Er klopfte mit wohlgeübter Geste die Ärmel seiner zerknitterten Robe ab und nahm sie dabei mißvergnügt in Augenschein. Nicht zu fassen, dieser Faltenwurf … Dieses Ding, das sich „Robe" schimpfte, mußte Potter wohl in Grangers Kleidersammlung für freiheitssuchende Hauselfen gefunden haben.

Er wollte gerade seine Haare glattstreichen, als ihm einfiel, daß das im Moment ohnehin wenig erfolgversprechend war.

_Verdammter Potter mit seinem verdammten Vogelnest von Frisur! Die einzige „Haarpracht", die das noch toppt, ist natürlich …_

Hermiones Blick fiel auf die schmächtige Gestalt, die niemand anderes als Remus Lupin sein konnte. Die schlanke Figur, die einmalig bernsteinfarbenen Augen und die elegante Nase, auf der eine Brille saß, die ihrem Träger das gewisse intellektuelle Etwas verlieh … Das und der Stapel Lexika, den er unter dem linken Arm trug, waren todsichere Indizien.

Er wirkte unscheinbar neben seinen Freunden, aber wenn man genau hinsah – was Hermione schließlich immer tat – konnte man erkennen, daß er durchaus muskulös war, ohne dabei jedoch die Statur eines Schranks zu haben. Wie er die drei tausendseitigen Bücher wuchtete, als wäre es nichts …

… verstand sie hier! Ach, was hätte Suma nicht darum gegeben, etwas Gehaltvolles beitragen zu können. Es war einfach …

… zum **Heulen**, daß Sirius immer nur ein Thema kannte! Heulen war ein gutes Stichwort, er würde nicht in den Wald, sondern in seine Hütte rennen und heulen! Bald war sowieso Vollmond. Dann konnte er wenigstens endlich mal wieder seine Aggressionen abreagieren und sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen benehmen wie …

… ein Tier. Das war es, was diese Prewett war. Eine grauenhafte Glucke! Wie hielt Weasley das nur auf die Dauer aus? Es war einfach unfaßbar! Snape strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und wischte sich die Hand am Ärmel ab. Daß die immer gleich alle **bemuttern** mußte! Sie sollte sich lieber selbst Kinder zulegen, anstatt alle anderen wie ihre eigenen zu behandeln! Nie verschonte sie einen mit Tips zu Haushaltszaubern Marke „Ganz ohne Fleiß wird die Wäsche weiß" oder „Ein Wink mit der Hand, im Haar ist das Band". Er wandte sich angewidert ab, um zur Treppe Richtung Kerker zu verschwinden. Tss, als hätte er ihre Hilfe nötig. Das war ja wohl das letzte …

… was er je erwartet hätte. Wenn das Lilys Augen waren, dann bedeutete das ja …

… daß sie dringend hier weg mußten! Das hier konnte unmöglich gutgehen! Ginny wollte etwas tun, doch sie war wie gelähmt. Sie stand nur da und sah zu, wie die Dinge ihren schicksalhaften Lauf nahmen. Malfoy – beziehungsweise eigentlich Harry – ging auf ein Mädchen zu, das ihrem Aussehen nach wohl seine Mutter sein mußte. Gleichzeitig setzte sich auch ein Junge in Bewegung, der Harry, wenn der wie er selbst aussah, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, und steuerte mit anscheinend nicht eben guter Laune auf ihn zu. Ginny wollte Harry gerade warnen, als sie und Ron sich plötzlich in einer Umarmung von ihrer Mutter wiederfanden, die sie beide nahezu zerquetschte. Daher konnten sie nur mit panischen Blicken verfolgen, wie sich nun auch Lucius Malfoy ins Geschehen einmischte und ebenfalls auf sein Double zumarschierte. Sirius schlenderte unauffällig näher an Suma heran, während Ginnys Vater dazu ansetzte, Hermione wegen ihres Taschenrechners auszufragen, und diese wiederum sich durch das Gewühl drängte, um den zukünftigen Professor Lupin zu erreichen, der seinerseits nach Sirius' Umhang griff.

Noch immer versuchte Ginny, sich zu bewegen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht. Jedenfalls schien es ihr so. Moment – ihre Hand bewegte sich ja! Aber Ginny steuerte sie gar nicht! Voller Grauen beobachtete sie, wie sich ihre Hand weiter hob, nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche griff und ihn schließlich über ihren Kopf hob und auf das Gemenge in der Halle richtete. Sie bemerkte, daß Ron sie irritiert ansah, aber sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über sich gänzlich verloren. Plötzlich hörte sie sich lachen. Es klang grauenhaft verzerrt, dennoch war es zweifellos ihre eigene Stimme.

_Danke, kleine Ginny_, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem eigenen Kopf sprechen. _Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun_?

Ginny spürte, wie heiße Tränen ihr Gesicht überströmten. Tom war wieder da. Wahrscheinlich war er nie wirklich weg gewesen. Es war wie damals. Sie nahm wie durch die Augen eines anderen wahr, wie sie sich bewegte, konnte aber nicht eingreifen.

_Ginny, meine Liebe_, höhnte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf,_ mir scheint, du hast dich seit unserer letzten Begegnung ziemlich verändert_. Wieder ein schauriges Lachen.

Ginny wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, als sie bemerkte, daß sie sich selbst wie gebannt in den Ausschnitt starrte. Was sollten denn die anderen denken? Jetzt bereute sie bitterlich, daß sie sich nach dem Mittagessen noch schnell für den Nachmittagsunterricht umgezogen hatte. Sie hatte absichtlich ein Oberteil gewählt, das etwas zu klein war, so daß die obersten Knöpfe ihre transparente Bluse nur mit Mühe zusammenhalten konnten. Ein zu tiefer Atemzug, und sie würden abspringen. So was, wer hätte gedacht, daß auch Voldemort als Sechzehnjähriger pervers gewesen war.

„Äh, Ginny, was ist mit dir?" hörte sie Ron. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte die Lippen nicht bewegen.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir je dafür danken soll, daß du in die Vergangenheit gekommen bist, kleine Ginny. Ihr mögt die „Herberge" meines gedanklichen Abbildes vernichtet haben, aber nicht in dieser Zeit. Hier kann ich mich endlich aus meinem Schlupfwinkel in deinem Hinterkopf befreien und dich als mein Medium benutzen._

Das Lachen, das darauf folgte, ließ Ginny das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab langsam, aber sicher auf Harry ausrichtete. Nein, auf Malfoy, der immer noch in Harrys Körper steckte! Es war schwer, ihn in dem Knäuel, das sich in der Mitte der Halle gebildet hatte, auszumachen, und Tom Riddle legte Ginnys Stirn vor Konzentration in Falten.

Harry in Malfoys Körper riß die Augen weit auf. „**GINNY**! WAS **_TUST_** DU DA?"

Der künftige Professor Snape war am Treppenabsatz stehengeblieben und beobachtete das Spektakel verwirrt. Was waren das bloß für Leute? Kaum waren die fünf Minuten hier, gab es Tumult. Die waren ja fast so schlimm wie James Potter! Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, wer seinen Fluch gerade am meisten verdient hatte.

Auch Direktor Dumbledore der Jüngere hob seinen Zauberstab und formte Worte, die Ginny aber nicht verstehen konnte. Jedwedes Geräusch schien plötzlich verstummt zu sein. Sie sah, daß die Leute um sie herum die Lippen bewegten, hörte aber keinen Ton.

Ihr Zauberstab war immer noch auf „Harry" gerichtet, „Malfoys" auf sie, Harrys Ebenbild zielte auf „Malfoy", Dumbledore erhob seinen Zauberstabarm und schwenkte ihn in einem weiten Bogen über die Halle, und Snape konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden, wen er verfluchen wollte.

Ginny wollte schreien, als ein grauer Nebel direkt aus ihrer Haut auszutreten schien und sie wie eine Art Aura vollständig umgab, aber kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen. Diejenigen, die gerade niemanden verhexten, starrten sie gebannt an.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Ginny, wie ein grüner Blitz aus ihrem eigenen Zauberstab hervorschoß, und auf einmal brach der Lärm der Szene wieder mit voller Wucht über sie herein. Es war ein solches Gewirr von Schreien und Flüchen, daß sie zuerst nicht unterscheiden konnte, was von wem kam. Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell.

Sie hörte Harry schreien: „MALFOY, HINTER DIR!"

Sowohl Draco als auch Lucius Malfoy wirbelten daraufhin erst zu Harry, dann zu Ginny herum, und Draco sprang hastig zur Seite. Tom Riddle, der seinen Fehler nun erkannt hatte, zielte auf den echten Harry.

"NEEEIIIIIN, MEIN KÖRPER!" brüllte Draco Malfoy und riß Harry mit einer Flugrolle zu Boden.

Dann wurde Ginny von einem grünen Aufblitzen geblendet, und das nächste, was sie wußte, war, daß sie im Büro des Direktors zu sich kam.

„Ms. Weasley, welch eine Freude."

Sie schloß die Augen gleich wieder, als die Augen des Direktor hinter seiner Halbmondbrille vor Freude gar zu hell funkelten. „Professor?"

Bei den Worten des Direktors war ein Aufruhr im Raum losgebrochen, und sie wurde von allen Seiten beglückwünscht, und Malfoy riß sie in seine Arme. Oder war das immer noch Harry? Ginny drehte sich alles.

„Die Zaubererwelt ist Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet, Ms. Weasley. Wer hätte gedacht, daß sich durch so einen Zufall die wahre Bedeutung der Prophezeiung zeigen würde."

„Na, Sie, Direktor. Sie waren doch damals dabei. Oder nicht?"

„Nun ja, Ms. Weasley, man darf den Lauf der Dinge nicht beeinflussen. Es mußte so kommen, wie es gekommen ist. Ich war mir nicht darüber im klaren, zu welchem Zeitpunkt die Ereignisse von damals in Gang gesetzt werden würden. Zeitreisen sind eine komplizierte Wissenschaft, wie Ihnen sicher bestätigen kann."

„Was ist denn passiert? Was hat die Prophezeiung mit alldem zu tun? Unsere Mission ist doch völlig schiefgelaufen. "

„Nun, meine liebe Ms. Weasley, Tom Riddle hat in der Vergangenheit von Ihnen Besitz ergriffen, um ein Attentat auf Harry verüben zu können. Wie das Leben so spielt, zielte Riddle in Wirklichkeit auf Mr. Malfoy. Es ist also alles so eingetreten, wie es die Prophezeiung vorhergesagt hat: Ein vermeintlicher Feind des Protagonisten der zweiten Prophezeiung - das ist unser lieber Harry hier - hat das Dunkel besiegt, indem er in einem selbstlosen Akt sein Leben für Harry riskiert hat, und unsere Zukunft wird ein wenig heller durch einen weiteren Tod Riddles, denn dadurch, daß Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Schußlinie war, als Riddle den Fluch abgefeuert hat, ist der Todesfluch gegen die Wand geprallt und auf Riddle selbst zurückgeworfen worden."

„Voldemort ist also vernichtet?"

„Oh nein, nur der Teil von ihm, der in Ihnen überlebt hatte."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ja alles nicht zu glauben. Nur weshalb hatte Voldemort nicht gleich Harrys Vater umzubringen versucht, wenn er schon in der Vergangenheit die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten hatte?

Ginny begann zu zittern. – Was eigentlich seltsam war, da das Büro des Direktors mehr als gut geheizt war. All ihre Gliedmaßen schienen zu erbeben. Ihre Sicht verschwamm.

„Was geht hier vor?"

Ihre Freunde und ihr Bruder sahen sie besorgt an. Sie sprachen, aber wieder einmal konnte Ginny keinen Laut hören. Sie schloß die Augen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete, fand sie sich auf einer weichen Unterlage wieder. Jemand, der aussah wie Harry, rüttelte sie an der Schulter.

„Ginny!" rief er, als sie vollends wach wurde, und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Malfoy, was soll das? Geh runter!"

Als sich sprachlose Verwunderung ausbreitete, wußte Ginny nur eines mit Sicherheit: Die drei hatten eine Menge zu erklären!


	7. Im Dunkel der Nacht

– **Kapitel 7 –**

**Im Dunkel der Nacht**

Ginny hätte zu gern gewußt, wieso wie auf dem Boden lag, doch vorerst kam sie nicht dazu, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gehetzt umzusehen, als daß sie sie auch nur einen Satz hätten zu Ende aussprechen lassen. Aus den ausgebeulten Taschen der drei ragten Blätterbüschel, und Ginny entschied sich, einfach gar nicht erst zu fragen.

„Ginny, bist du wieder in Ordnung?"

Ginny überlegte. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer niedergeschlagen, aber so langsam schien sie wenigstens wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können.

„Ja, Ron. Ich bin okay, hab nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Kommt, die Gelegenheit ist günstig", zischte Hermine, während sie zwischen den Blättern einer großen, palmenartigen Pflanze hindurch den Weg vor dem Gewächshaus im Auge behielt. Ginny sah sich um. Von diesem Pulver war nirgends eine Spur zu sehen.

„Günstig?" erkundigte sie sich verwirrt.

„Um hier zu verschwinden", erklärte Hermine. „Malfoy ist schon vor einer ganzen Weile weg, und wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er hin ist. Der Schulleiter persönlich könnte jeden Moment hier aufkreuzen."

Ginny stöhnte und raffte sich auf. „Na dann, nichts wie raus hier. Wo ist der Tarnumhang?"

Harry sah die anderen der Reihe nach zweifelnd an. „Das könnte ein Problem werden …"

Und das wurde es. Schon zu dritt wäre es schwierig gewesen, sich unter dem Umhang unauffällig fortzubewegen, zu viert war es schier unmöglich. Schließlich gaben sie es auf und versuchten nur noch, so schnell wie möglich zum Schloß zu kommen, Unsichtbarkeit hin oder her.

„Wie lange war ich bewußtlos?" keuchte Ginny, als sie im Gebüsch darauf warteten, daß das Kerzenlicht aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock verschwand und sie sich unbemerkt wieder hineinschleichen konnten.

„Halbe Stunde ungefähr", flüsterte Harry.

„Kam mir viel länger vor. Was war das für Zeug? Ich hatte einen echt merkwürdigen Traum."

Ron kicherte. „Wem sagst du das."

„Schhhh", mahnte Hermine. „Keine Angst, das geht vorbei. Du hast eine ganz schöne Dosis erwischt, aber wir haben bald das Gegenmittel."

„Gegenmittel _wofür_ genau?" Ginny wurde langsam wirklich ungeduldig.

„Jetzt!" raunte Harry und zog sie am Ärmel.

Sie sprangen auf und rannten zur Tür.

ooOOoo

Severus erwachte unterdessen auf dem Fußboden mitten in der geöffneten Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. So grauenhaft hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit … er vorhin hier zusammengebrochen war. Er hatte gleich gewußt, daß es ein unübertrefflich unangenehmer Tag werden würde. Und siehe da, seine Vorahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Wie er es haßte, recht zu haben. Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Aber der Gedanke zählte.

Von Draco war er ja einiges an ausgefallenem Verhalten gewohnt, aber das hier schlug dem Faß vollends den Boden aus. Er hatte sich beileibe alle Mühe gegeben, aber wenn Draco während der Schulzeit betrunken durchs Schloß torkelte, konnte selbst er nichts für den Jungen tun, wenn er auf seinem Ausflug Minerva oder einem der übrigen Lehrer über den Weg lief. Hausehre in allen Ehren, aber so ein offensichtlicher Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung mußte geahndet werden. Nun ja, sofern jemand Minerva mit der Nase auf die Angelegenheit stieß. Diesen Triumph gönnte er ihr allerdings nicht im mindesten, daher verschwendete er keine Zeit und machte sich umgehend auf die Suche nach Draco, um dessen Odyssee zu beenden, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte.

Er mußte nicht lange suchen, da stolperte er auch schon über Draco. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der Einfaltspinsel hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zwischen einem Sofa und dem Durchgang zu den Zimmern der Schüler schlafen gelegt. Großartig. Severus überprüfte kurz, ob all seine Gliedmaßen noch intakt waren und zog sich an der Lehne des Sofas wieder auf die Beine, so würdevoll es in dieser Situation eben möglich war.

„Draco, aufstehen!" bellte er.

„Severus?" murmelte der Junge verschlafen.

Severus' Augenbrauen hoben sich in schwindelnde Höhen.

„Wie war das bitte?"

„Onkel Sev, was machst du denn hier? Wie spät ist es?"

„Seit wann sind wir verwandt?" Von Wahlverwandtschaften hatte er gehört, aber das hier ging dann doch etwas zu weit.

Draco sah überraschenderweise nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch verletzt aus. Er sah sich um, als erwarte er, einen Spion zu sehen. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich würde dir am Herzen liegen wie dein eigener Sohn. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du hast versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein, als du mich letzten Sommer vor meinem Vater gerettet und aus unserem Kellerverlies befreit hast, damit er mich nicht zwingen kann, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen."

Severus sah mit Entsetzen, wie dem Jungen Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was war denn hier los? Wieso hatte er keine Ahnung, was er letzten Sommer getan hatte? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er einige Gedächtnislücken. Zum Ausgleich dafür konnte er sich allerdings auch an Dinge erinnern, die ihm völlig neu waren. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, da fuhr Draco schniefend fort.

„Ich muß doch in den nächsten Ferien nicht zurück, oder? Mein Vater bringt mich um!" Er verstummte plötzlich und wurde blaß. „Onkel Sev, du mußt meiner Mutter helfen! Sie wird er auch umbringen! Jetzt wo ich weg bin, wird er sie nur noch mehr tyrannisieren! Er hat sie damals sowieso nur als Trophäe geheiratet, aber seit er einen Erben hat, hat er sie wie Dreck behandelt."

Severus konnte es sich einfach nicht nehmen lassen. „Sie ist in Sicherheit. Wenn er Erfolg hat, braucht er schließlich bald einen neuen Erben."

An dieser Stelle brach Draco erneut in Schluchzen aus, und Severus konnte sich wirklich nicht entscheiden, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte, denn plötzlich wohnten drei Seelen in seiner Brust: Die erste wollte seinen Patensohn tröstend an seiner Schulter weinen lassen, der zweiten lag ein weiterer schneidender Kommentar auf der Zunge, und die dritte war hin- und hergerissen. Keine der beiden ersten Varianten erschien sonderlich angebracht, also entschied er sich schließlich für die Notlösung.

„Komm mit in mein Büro, und _bitte_, veranstalte hier nicht so ein Spektakel, oder muß ich dich wirklich mit dem Zauberstab zum Schweigen bringen?"

Das Wort „Zauberstab" hatte eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Draco zog den Kopf ein, fügte sich in sein Schicksal und ließ sich bereitwillig Richtung Flur ziehen. Zu seinem unbeschreiblichen Ekel spürte Severus, wie das Herz seiner ersten Seele bei diesem Anblick dahinschmolz wie ein entflammtes Teelicht. Er schluckte schwer. Der Junge hatte wirklich ein hartes Los mit seinem irrsinnigen Vater. Severus wischte sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Wie gut er die Leiden des jungen Malfoy nachfühlen konnte. Gleich morgen früh würde er mit Albus reden. Vielleicht konnte er eine Anstellung für seinen Patensohn erwirken. Da er heute morgen in Zaubertränke … Fähigkeiten … an den Tag gelegt hatte, war Severus überzeugt, daß er sich problemlos als sein Nachfolger eignen würde. Vielleicht taugte er sogar zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Bei seiner praktisch lebenslangen Berufserfahrung …

Oder besser noch …

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um deine Mutter, dein Vater wird es sich nicht erlauben können, unter den Augen des _Tagespropheten_ etwas zu versuchen."

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an. „Nein, nein, nicht der _Tagesprophet_. Die _Hexenwoche_ hat für den Sommer eine Homestory über meine Familie angekündigt. Du weißt schon, für das Special über romantische Landsitze."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Nun ja, wenn die moderne Hausfrau von heute Folterkeller im Wald romantisch fand, sagte das schon so einiges über die Notstände in der magischen Gemeinde. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich nur noch weiter, als er sich ausmalte, wie Narzissa den Reporterinnen im Salon Tee und Gebäck anbot, während sie ihnen erklärte, daß die ein und aus gehenden Gruppen Vermummter auf dem Weg zum alljährlichen Maskenball der Malfoys seien.

Beinahe hätte Severus ob dieser Überlegungen den Faden verloren, doch schließlich besann er sich, weshalb er die Presse überhaupt erwähnt hatte. „Ich bin zwar sicher, daß auch die _Hexenwoche_ über den goldenen Löwen in der Höhle desselben wird berichten wollen, aber dieses Ereignis wird zweifellos breitere Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Potter?" hakte Draco angewidert nach, keine Spur mehr von dem verzweifelten Häufchen Elend. „Was sollte Sankt Potter bei mir zu Hause?" Dieser Junge war Severus ein Rätsel. Litt er unter Persönlichkeitsspaltung?

„Was für eine Frage. Er wird bei euch wohnen."

Draco war anzusehen, daß ihm das nicht einleuchtete.

„Früher oder später wirst du dich damit abfinden müssen, daß ihr Halbbrüder seid. Ich werde dem Direktor vorschlagen, Harry den Sommer über bei euch einzuquartieren, damit ihr Zeit habt, euch aneinander zu gewöhnen."

Ein unheilvoll wirkendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht. „Vielleicht ist das doch eine gute Idee. Wenn ich Potter in unser Haus bringe, so daß der Dunkle Lord ihn nur noch abholen muß, wird er mich reich belohnen, und vor Vater werde ich ein für allemal sicher sein. Er wird vor mir kriechen, damit die Gunst des Lords von mir auf ihn abfärbt!" Der verzückte Ausdruck des Jungen grenzte ans Manische.

Severus sah ihn irritiert an. „Sagtest du nicht, dein Vater hätte dich gefoltert, weil du dich standhaft geweigert hast, für Voldemort zu arbeiten?"

Draco lachte finster. „Sicher, aber die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords zu werden, ist ein Angebot, das ich nicht ablehnen kann."

„Vor allem ist es ein Angebot, das der Dunkle Lord noch gar nicht gemacht hat. Denkst du nicht, daß du da etwas vorschnell bist?"

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm, Onkel Sev. Beim Berufsorientierungstag haben wir gelernt, daß man sich frühzeitig um seine Karriere kümmern muß."

Dieses Argument ließ sich schwerlich von der Hand weisen. Und auf sich als Vorbild konnte er ebenfalls kaum verweisen, angesichts der Tatsache, daß er bereits während seiner Schulzeit Praktika in dieselbe Richtung gemacht hatte. Wäre Lily nicht gewesen … Gerade als ihn die Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit übermannen wollten, hatte er eine Erscheinung. Sie hatte rote Haare und kam wie ein Wirbelwind auf ihn zu. Er blinzelte.

_Lily … Weasley._

„Malfoy, da bist du ja! Jetzt beeil dich, alles wartet nur auf dich!"

Severus stand nur da und starrte den energischen Rotschopf an.

„Professor Snape, fehlt Ihnen was?" fragte sie leicht irritiert. Bei diesen Worten wurde ihm schlagartig alles klar. Er mußte Buße tun.

„Alles bestens. Sagen Sie, Ms. Weasley, haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, meine Assistentin zu werden? Sie haben in Zaubertrankkunde absolute Spitzennoten, sie sollten Ihr Wissen vertiefen." Um ihr seine Aufrichtigkeit zu vermitteln, garnierte er das Angebot mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Ihre Reaktion war alles, was er sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie war wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Oh, Professor …" Ihre Augen glänzten mit den ersten Freudentränen. „Oh, Professor, das würden Sie für mich tun? Ich wollte schon immer Krankenschwester am Sankt Mungo's werden, aber ich kann mir die Ausbildung nicht leisten. Wenn ich bei Ihnen Heiltränke studieren könnte …"

„Wer bei mir studiert hat, dem stehen alle Türen offen. Sie und Mr. Malfoy würden sich sicherlich ausgezeichnet ergänzen."

„Augenblick, Malfoy? Soll das ein Witz sein?"

Draco funkelte Ms. Weasley wütend an.

„An dem Gesichtsausdruck solltest du aber noch feilen, bis wir bei der Probe sind."

„Was, wenn ich fragen darf, proben Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte Severus. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Auch wenn das hier Ms. Weasley war, er war immer noch eine Autoritätsperson und hatte hier die Aufsichtspflicht.

„Romeo und Julia. Haben Sie das etwa vergessen? Wir sollen das Stück doch beim Weihnachtsball aufführen. Aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, Malfoy und ich haben schließlich die Hauptrollen, die warten nur auf uns."

Draco schien das wieder zu sich finden zu lassen. „Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten, Wiesel. Na, kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, daß du noch nie einen Freund mit Stil oder Klasse hattest."

Severus sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach, während ihre Streitereien langsam leiser wurden und sie den Flur hinunter verschwanden. Albus und seine Ideen. Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Labor, um die Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll zu nutzen, wenn er sich schon überraschend mitten in der Nacht hellwach im Flur wiederfand.

Dort angekommen, mußte er allerdings feststellen, daß er nicht der erste hier war. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Wer zum Schwarzen Kater würde es wagen? Er hielt inne. Das konnte doch nur … Mit der ihm eigenen allseits bewunderten Geschmeidigkeit glitt er durch den Türspalt und kam geräuschlos hinter dem Eindringling zum Stehen.

„Guten Abend, Ms. Granger. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er so samtig wie noch nie.

Granger fuhr herum und übergoß sich dabei mit dem grünlichen Inhalt einer Phiole. „Pr… Professor, sie hier?"

„Ja, Ms. Granger, ich in meinem Labor, tatsächlich. Und Sie?"

„I… Ich auch. Sir."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Darf ich fragen … wie Sie dazu kommen? Immerhin ist die Stunde recht fortgeschritten. Ich wage nicht zu hoffen, daß es das ist, wonach es aussieht." Er warf einen deutlichen Blick auf das Nachthemd, das sie unter der offenen Robe trug.

„Bitte, Professor, ich wollte nur …" Sie schluckte.

„Sie wollten nur was? Mich bestehlen?" Severus konnte sich gerade noch stoppen, bevor er ihr anbieten konnte, ihr Vergehen auf gänzlich unpassende Weise wiedergutzumachen. Wo kamen diese mehr als abstoßenden Ideen plötzlich her? Er schüttelte sich.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, Professor Snape."

Severus sah sie an, wie sie da vor ihm stand, und wieder wurde er unerwartet von äußerst unpassenden Gedankenspielen heimgesucht. Auch ein erneutes Kopfschütteln konnte nicht verhindern, daß er darüber sinnierte, daß er ihr Erscheinungsbild im Unterricht schwerlich gebührend würdigen konnte, ohne Gerüchte zu verursachen, wenngleich er sich absolut sicher war, daß er sich nie zuvor über Hermine Grangers Erscheinungsbild den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Er war wohl auch nur ein Mann. Er konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, wie fließend ihre seidigen Locken über ihre Schulter fielen. Der kleine besserwisserische Bücherwurm war wahrlich ein Schmetterling geworden. Während er sie beobachtete und seine Phantasie mit ihm davonlief, nahm sie langsam einen entzückenden Farbton an, ähnlich den getrockneten Hagebutten in seinem Vorratsregal. Ein entfernter Teil seines Bewußtseins war sich völlig darüber im klaren, daß er Gedanken solcher Art eigentlich keinesfalls zulassen sollte und das auch noch nie getan hatte, doch es war, als wäre er ferngesteuert, eine hilflose Marionette an den Fäden eines … ebenso unangebrachten wie unbändigen Begehrens. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich auf seiner Stirn Schweißperlen bildeten, während er alles tat, um seinen Zustand vor seiner Schülerin zu verbergen, falls sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, daß seine vor Lust verdunkelten Augen an den Konturen ihres fadenscheinigen Negligés hängengeblieben waren. Er würde für eine neue Vorschrift sorgen, die Flanell-Schlafanzüge für sämtliche Hogwarts-Schülerinnen vorsah, und zwar ausnahmslos.

Falls der sonst höchst aufmerksamen Musterschülerin bisher tatsächlich nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm aufgefallen war, so ruinierte er mit seinen nächsten Worten allerdings vollends jede Möglichkeit eines gesichtswahrenden Rückzugs.

„Sie sollten die Moos-Essenz entfernen, bevor sie antrocknet. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie das gleich da drüben rauswaschen." Seine lüsterne Seite streckte einladend den Arm aus und deutete in Richtung seines Privatlabors. Die Seite, die noch der Kontrolle höherer Hirnfunktionen unterworfen war, fügte hastig hinzu: „Ich werde natürlich solange hier warten." Er konnte sich kaum entscheiden, ob er sich für diese letzte Bemerkung ohrfeigen oder beglückwünschen sollte. Er fühlte sich mehr und mehr wie Dr. Jekyll, er konnte geradezu spüren, wie verschiedene fremdartige Charakterzüge langsam die Kontrolle über ihn erlangten. Er schüttelte sich einmal mehr vor Selbstekel.

Schließlich erlangte seine unangebrachte Seite verstörenderweise die Kontrolle über seine motorischen Funktionen, und er folgte Granger ins Labor.

„Kommen Sie zurecht?" fragte er, gerade rechtzeitig um mitanzusehen, wie Granger … ganz und gar nicht ihr Nachthemd mit Seifenwasser durchtränkte, um es zu reinigen, sondern statt dessen auf einem Hocker balancierte und mit einem Arm bis zum Ellbogen in seinem privaten Vorratsschrank versunken war. _Was_ ging hier vor? Er blinzelte, um seinen Blick vom Saum ihres beim Stehen auf Zehenspitzen hochgerutschten Nachthemds loszureißen, das man kaum guten Gewissens so nennen konnte. Severus versuchte, sich zu entsinnen, was er zuletzt getrunken hatte, bevor er sich vorhin auf dem Fußboden wiedergefunden hatte, konnte sich jedoch nicht weiter als bis zu dieser entwürdigenden Szene zurückerinnern. Alles davor schien von einer Art Nebel verdeckt zu sein. Er betastete seinen Kopf, um festzustellen, ob er sich möglicherweise eine Verletzung zugezogen hatte, die ihm entgangen war. Aber da war nichts, er fühlte sich nur seltsam schlaff. Es war, als bestünden seine Extremitäten plötzlich aus Gummi.

Granger war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt und sah ihn jetzt entsetzt an. Er setzte zu einer passenden Reaktion an, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Statt dessen schwankte er und mußte sich mit dem drohend erhobenen Arm an einer Stuhllehne abstützen. Großartig. Wenn das so weiterging, konnte er seine angsteinflößende Aura bald vergessen. Als er den Kopf hob, blieb sein Blick an Grangers hängen – und so plötzlich wie völlig grundlos war er froh, daß er sich abstützen konnte. Und es lag zu seiner unendlichen Verblüffung nicht an ihrem Nachthemd. Sie sah ihn so besorgt an, daß es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und er den Wunsch verspürte, ihr zu sagen, daß alles gut werden würde. Was absolut lächerlich war, da gar nichts passiert war. Aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Während er sie trotz seines Widerwillens wie gebannt anstarrte, lasteten die vergangenen Jahre zentnerschwer auf ihm. All die Gelegenheiten, die er genutzt hatte, um Hermine Granger und ihren Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. All die schnippischen Bemerkungen, die er ihr entgegen geschleudert hatte, wenn sie sich im Unterricht gemeldet hatte. All die Beleidigungen. Ihre Vorderzähne …

„Professor Snape?" Langsam und vorsichtig stieg sie von dem Hocker herunter. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Und trotz all dieser Jahre, in denen er ihr Unrecht getan und ihre Fähigkeiten wider besseres Wissen heruntergespielt hatte, machte sie sich jetzt Sorgen um ihn. Ausgerechnet. „Ms. Granger … Hermine, ich …" Er wollte einen Schritt nach vorn machen, aber seine Knie sanken einfach unter ihm ein. Sie machte einen Sprung auf ihn zu und stützte seinen Arm.

„Professor, ich glaube, Sie sollten sich wirklich lieber hinsetzen."

Das mußte er allerdings. Hermine Grangers gesamte Schulkarriere lief noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Und nicht nur ihre, auch die ihrer beiden Freunde. Was für ein Scheusal er gewesen war. Ob sie ihm jemals verzeihen konnte? Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können … Er hatte als Lehrer versagt, wie in allem anderem auch. Dabei wollte er nichts mehr, als seine Fehler ungeschehen machen.

Hermine sprach offenbar mit ihm, aber was sie sagte, konnte er nicht ausmachen. Seine Taten standen ihm so deutlich vor Augen, daß er glaubte, Harrys anklagend erhobenen Zeigefinger berühren zu können, wenn er die Hand ausstreckte, so nah stand er mit Weasley vor ihm in der Tür zu seinem Labor, die unheilvollen Schatten auf seinem Gesicht ein krasser Kontrast zu dem hell erleuchteten Flur hinter ihm. Was war das hier? Die Geister der vergangenen Weihnacht? Dann sprach Harry, aber was er sagte, ergab für Severus nicht den geringsten Sinn.

„Hermine?" Er klang eher panisch als anklagend. „Was ist hier los? Hast du alles?" Harry sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an und fügte dann hinzu: „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er muß auch was abgekriegt haben, er ist völlig weggetreten. Das müssen die Nebenwirkungen der Alraune sein. Und seht euch das hier an." Sie griff in den Schrank und zog ein Glas mit feinem Pulver heraus.

Severus blinzelte. Wovon redeten die?

„Er hat auch einen Vorrat von dem Zeug?" Severus zuckte zusammen, als sich Weasleys Stimme beinahe überschlug.

Hermine betrachtete das Glas nachdenklich. „Nein, ich denke, es ist eine Vorstufe." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Das muß es sein! Es war doch das andere Rezept! Ich dachte, es würde nicht passen, aber … Wir sind die ganze Zeit davon ausgegangen, daß Professor Sprout das Pulver herstellt. Das stimmt auch, aber sie gibt nur die letzte Zutat dazu. Das erklärt auch …"

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, genau! Die letzte Zutat muß frisch sein! Na ja, nicht frisch, die Wurzeln sind immerhin getrocknet, aber ihr wißt …"

„Hermine!"

„Entschuldigt … Sie verlieren ihre Wirkung, wenn sie nach dem Mahlen zu lange aufbewahrt werden. Deshalb muß Professor Sprout sie direkt nach der Vorbereitung in das Pulver mischen und das Glas luftdicht verschließen. Aber selbst dann hält es nicht allzu lange."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das würde aber auch bedeuten, daß es nach einer Weile von alleine aufhört zu wirken."

Hermine nicke. „Genau, das entspricht doch auch exakt unseren Beobachtungen. Das heißt, wir müssen statt der Moos-Essenz einfach nur einen Teelöffel …" Sie griff noch einmal in den Schrank. „… hiervon beimischen." Hermine strahlte. „Damit sollten wir in der Lage sein, uns immun zu machen, solange das Pulver noch im Umlauf ist."

„Wozu soll es überhaupt gut sein?" Hermine und Harry sahen Weasley fragend an. Severus schloß sich an. „Ich meine, wir waren die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, rauszufinden, wie wir es neutralisieren können, aber das Zeug muß einen Zweck haben. Das war kein schlechter Scherz von irgendwem, immerhin haben zwei Lehrer es hergestellt. Warum wollen die Lehrer, daß wir alle halluzinieren?"

„Vielleicht war das nicht der Plan, Ron", erwiderte Harry.

„Sicher nicht", warf Hermine ein. „Harry ist doch am Bahnhof mit dem Lokführer zusammengestoßen, als der gerade das Pulver im Zug verteilt hat. Dadurch hat er eine viel zu hohe Menge auf einmal eingeatmet und den Rest anschließend überall verteilt. In kleinen Dosen hat das Pulver eine entspannende, ausgleichende Wirkung, was eine Überdosis allerdings bewirkt, haben wir ja am eigenen Leib erlebt."

„Eine Art Stimmungsaufheller also", faßte Harry zusammen.

„Sie haben es erfaßt, Mr. Potter", unterbrach Minerva McGonagall, die Sprout im Schlepptau hatte. Hermine, Harry und Weasley fuhren auf dem Absatz herum, offensichtlich zu Tode erschrocken. „Sehen Sie doch nicht alle so überrascht aus. Sie glauben doch nicht, daß die Gewächshäuser mit den seltenen Züchtungen nicht alarmgesichert sind?"

Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich wußte es …"

„Daß Sie hier gleich alle beisammen ist, erleichtert uns die Sache natürlich ungemein. Pomona, wenn du das Glas bitte an dich nehmen würdest. Ich bezweifle, daß Severus im Augenblick in der Lage ist, es sicher zu verwahren." McGonagall warf einen skeptischen Blick in Severus' Richtung, während Sprout Hermine das Glas abnahm.

Weasley sah McGonagall fassungslos an. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, die Schule hat uns tatsächlich unter Drogen gesetzt?"

„Im medizinischen Sinne, , ja", antwortete Sprout.

McGongall sah sich offensichtlich zu weiteren Erklärungen genötigt, und auch Severus war äußerst gespannt, was hier gespielt wurde. McGonagall sollte nur endlich zum Punkt kommen, bevor jemandem auffiel, daß er immer noch Hermine anstarrte.

„Es war eine Maßnahme der Schulleitung, um die allgemeine Panik nach den jüngsten Ereignissen soweit möglich zu reduzieren. Und wäre das Mittel sachgemäß angewendet worden, hätte es lediglich eine gewisse Verringerung von Beklemmungszuständen verursacht. Völlig unbedenklich." Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Allerdings hatten wir nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet, Mr. Potter. Oder besser gesagt mit Ihrer Überpünktlichkeit. Wie auch."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Moment mal –"

„Nicht jetzt, Mr. Potter", unterbrach McGonagall scharf. „Uns ist durchaus bewußt, daß es sich bei der Verbreitung des Wirkstoffs um einen unvorhersehbaren Unfall gehandelt hat, nichtsdestotrotz –"

„W_ir_ sollen für das Ganze bestraft werden?" empörte sich Weasley.

„_Nichtsdestotrotz_, Mr. Weasley", fuhr McGonagall eine Spur lauter fort, „ist es nicht zu tolerieren, daß sie zu nachtschlafender Zeit in ein Schulgewächshaus einbrechen, Sachbeschädigungen noch unbekannten Ausmaßes verursachen …"

„Das war nicht unsere –" begann Harry.

„ … und zu allem Überfluß in das Labor eines Lehrers einbrechen und potentiell gefährliche Substanzen entwenden. Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Es mag wie eine exotische Idee klingen, Herrschaften, aber möglicherweise hätten Sie zur Abwechslung Madam Pomfreys Anweisungen Folge leisten und einfach abwarten sollen.

Bezüglich Ihrer Einwände, Mr. Potter, wir haben Mr. Malfoy bereits aufgelesen, seien Sie unbesorgt. Er war schwer zu übersehen. Aber Sie irren sich, wenn Sie glauben, daß Sie dadurch entlastet sind." McGonagall machte eine kurze Pause und drehte sich mit einem Blick gen Decke zur Tür um. „Das hätte wir uns ja denken können. Je später der Abend, desto interessanter die Gäste. Kommen Sie schon herein, Ms. Weasley, es muß zugig sein dort draußen auf dem Gang."

„Ginny, du solltest doch oben warten!" rief Weasley.

Seine Schwester rollte nur mit den Augen und stöhnte schicksalsergeben, als sie erkannte, daß McGonagall sie in der Glasscheibe des Zutatenschranks gesehen haben mußte. Sie gesellte sich zu den anderen, während ihr bäurischer Bruder weiterhin Strafpredigten hielt, die augenscheinlich an ihr abperlten. Severus erlaubte sich ein zufriedendes Grinsen, was ihm einen sehr schrägen Blick von Sprout einbrachte.

„Dürfen wir noch mehr Besuch erwarten, oder sind wir jetzt vollzählig?" McGonagall blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Nun, ich nehme ihr Schweigen optimistisch als Bestätigung. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, daß wir uns alle morgen um fünfzehn Uhr in Übungsraum 3 für Verwandlung wiedersehen. Und Pomona, könntest du Severus zu Poppy bringen, während ich die Damen und Herren in ihre Schlafsäle geleite? Er scheint etwas neben sich zu stehen, und er hat in ein paar Stunden Unterricht zu erteilen."

„Vielleicht kann er soviel Ausgeglichenheit einfach nicht verkraften", grummelte Weasley.

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nur: „Raus jetzt, und nicht trödeln, wenn ich bitten darf." Damit marschierte sie schnurstracks aus dem Labor, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Severus nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, seinen Blick wieder einmal auf Hermines Nachthemd ruhen zu lassen, das auch aus dieser Perspektive kaum das Nötigste bedeckte, wie Severus feststellten durfte, als sie sich in den Gänsemarsch einreihte. Er blinzelte angewidert – und schüttelte dann verwirrt den Kopf. Einen Moment lang hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, die Realität – oder was er dafür hielt – verschwimmen zu sehen, und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, trug Hermine Granger einen … Doch dann war das wattige Gefühl in seinem Kopf wieder da und ihre Rückseite so appetitlich wie zuvor. Er würgte reflexartig.

_Nie wieder Albus' Zitronendrops vor dem Schlafengehen._ Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Pomona, sagen Sie, trägt Hermine Flanell oder Spitze?"

„Ms. Granger?" Sprout warf ihm einen weiteren höchst mißtrauischen Blick zu. „Kommen Sie, Severus", seufzte sie und zerrte ihn am Arm hoch,

Er fing an zu kichern, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er unter Sprouts erschrockenem Blick hysterisch lachte.


End file.
